Remember My Time
by 76southgirl
Summary: After 21 years of being frozen in time, everything Fiona knew in her life are gone. But when she meets Imogen, it changes Fiona's life. But when Fiona's long-time girlfriend comes back into her life, how will Fiona feel? Will it change her relationship with Imogen forever? (Fimogen AU)
1. Remember My Time

**Hey guys here's my other Fimogen story 'Remember My Time'! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1: Remember My Time**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

(Degrassi 1992)

I am sitting in the park bench on a beautiful night waiting for my girl and wondering if her parents will accept me taking their daughter's hand.

I am very scared because she's my life, she's the girl that I want to spend my life with and I can't imagine my life without her.

I remember the first time I met her in middle school we started off as friends, then towards that we've become closer.

The time we started high school, I confessed how I feel about her and surprisingly she felt the same way about me. Since then, we've been dating for almost 4 years and we're still going strong.

"Fi?" I look up, and there she is in front of me. Her auburn hair blowing through the wind and her beautiful pale skin, shining in the moonlight.

"Hey, did you talk to your parents about us?" I asked and all she did is nod.

Oh no I think I have a bad feeling about this, "Then what did they say?" I asked, preparing myself for the worse.

There she look up at me with those beautiful brown eyes darting at me. Her expression looked blanked, "Fiona...they said yes!" She started smiling

"What!? Yes!" I said as I grab her and spin her around, then gave her a passionate kiss. "You have no idea how happy I feel now." I smiled and tear up a little.

She wipe my tears, "I'll take that as tears of joy...I love you Fiona and I want you in my life forever."

"I love you too and since our parents are okay with us, I think now is the time to do this." I said as I kneeled down on one leg and pulled out the ring in my pocket.

"I love you so much, I want to spend all my waking moment with you, I want you to be the person next to me when I wake up, and I want you to be the Mother of our future children, so I'm saying this with all my heart...will you marry me...Natalie Granger?"

Natalie was tearing up, "Yes, yes Fiona! I will marry you!" She said as I slip the ring in her finger.

I got up and she pulled me to a long hard, yet passionate kiss. As we let go, I hold my head as I felt something weird in it. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Natalie asked with concern as she put her hand on my back.

"No, just a little headache, I'm sure it's nothing." I smiled

With that, Natalie and I walked around the park, hand in hand, thinking about the next step of our relationship: Marriage.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter (it's a short one), any thoughts? Please Review!**

***Just a heads up it will take about two chapters to make it a real Fimogen. So don't worry Fimogen will happen in this story:)***

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	2. Remember My Prom Part 1

**For this chapter I decided to break it into 2 parts. This is part one...enjoy!**

****It will take about 2 chapters for some Fimogen interaction****

**Chapter 2: Remember My Prom Part 1**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Degrassi 1992

Fiona and Natalie were walking hand in hand in the Degrassi Hall until they were stop by Snake and Spike, "Hey Fiona and Natalie, I heard you guys are getting engaged...is that true?" Snake asked

"Well see for yourself." Fiona smiled as Natalie held out her hand, that the engagement ring is on.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations guys!" Spike said, hugging both Natalie and Fiona

"Wow, I knew you two will be the endgame!" Snake commented, "So...how about our plan for prom?"

"It's going great! I've already rented a limo for us to get there." Fiona said

"Alright! Well we're looking forward to prom!" Spike said as Snake put his arm around her and they both left

Fiona and Natalie walk together hand in hand, "I'm totally excited for prom! Aren't you?" Natalie asked

"Yeah totally...as long as I'm with you." Fiona smiled as Natalie gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey guys wait!" a voice yelled as Fiona and Natalie stopped and turned. The voice come from Fiona's best friend, Audra as she approached to the couple.

"What's up, Audra?" Fiona asked as Audra took a deep breath, "I heard all over school that you and Natalie are engaged...is that true?" Audra asked

"Yeah, it's true...look!" Natalie said showing her ring to Audra.

"Aw, Congrats! And yet you guys didn't tell me first!?" Audra said, half excited and half upset.

"Sorry Audra, we would've told you, but you were too busy with the set-up for prom." Fiona explained

"True, so when's the wedding?" Audra asked

"3 weeks after graduation!" Natalie said

"Ah, awesome can't wait for the wedding!" Audra smiled

"Speaking of prom...how's the set-up?" Fiona asked

"Well as student council president, the set-up is going to be amazing!" Audra said with excitement, "The prom theme name is 'A Moment in Time'!"

"Hmm, I love the theme name...so did you find a date yet?" Fiona asked as Audra eyes were wide opened

"Aw man! I was too busy with the prom set-up that I forgot to find a date!" Audra realized, "I got to go guys...need to do some last-minute asking!" With that Audra left the couples.

With that Natalie and Fiona continued walking down the hall until the bell rings. "Ah!" Fiona yelled as rubbing her head

"Fi, are you okay?" Natalie asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little headache." Fiona said fixing herself

"Just a little headache? Fi, you've had headaches for the past 2 months, are you sure you're okay?" Natalie asked

"Natalie relax, I'll just take some aspirin, and I'll fine." Fiona said, taking some aspirin and drinking water.

"Alright then, let's just go to class." Natalie said as her and Fiona goes class.

* * *

Bell rang for free period and Fiona and Natalie got out of the classroom, "Fiona wait!" they heard a guy's voice across the hallway as they turned.

"Oh no! It's Weirdo Moreno again!" Fiona whined

"Why? What wrong with Louis?" Natalie asked as they saw Louis Moreno approaching towards them, holding a rose.

"It's just that he's probably going to asked me to prom...again. Even if I clearly told him that I'm going with you." Fiona explained

"You can't blame him for being forgetful." Natalie said as Fiona slightly nodded.

"I've known Louis Moreno since elementary school and since then he had a huge crush on me until now." Fiona explained

"Aw, I think sweet!" Natalie gushed

"Yeah, he maybe sweet and all, but he's getting annoying...and not to mention a 'weirdo' that's why Audra and I gave him that nickname for a reason." Fiona whispered as Natalie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Fiona! Hey Natalie!" Louis greeted

"Oh...hi Louis." Fiona greeted back, "Hello Louis!" Natalie waved

Louis looked at Fiona, "Fiona I want to asked you something..." Louis started, "I was wondering if we could go to prom...together...as prom dates?" he added as he held out the rose to Fiona.

"Louis, I've told 50 times this past week...Natalie and I are going to prom together." Fiona clarified, "Sorry...but you should find someone else."

Louis was sad a little as he put the rose away, "Oh sorry, I forgot that you're taking Natalie...I'll find someone else...bye." Louis waved and left

"Gosh, I hate myself for treating him this way, but he's making me do it. I don't want to be the bad guy, Natalie." Fiona frowned

"Fiona, you're not a bad guy, okay?" Natalie said, "Let's just focus on more important stuff, our prom, graduation, and our engagement." she added as Fiona smiled and continued walking in the Halls.

* * *

As Fiona and Natalie walked, they saw Audra sitting on the floor with her head lean back to her locker, "Hey Audra, you looked upset...what's wrong?" Fiona asked

"I asked every guy in school to take me to prom, but they're all taken! I don't want to go solo and be the fifth wheel with you, Natalie, and Snake, and Spike!" Audra complained to Fiona.

"Are you sure, you asked every guy in school?" Natalie asked

"What are you up to Granger?" Audra asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"What I meant is...why don't you Louis Moreno?" Natalie offered

Audra gave Natalie a 'Are you serious?' look, "Really Natalie? You want me to asked Weirdo Moreno to prom?" she asked

"Come on Audra, just go for it! We feel bad for Louis, plus I don't want him to asked me to prom again!" Fiona explained, "It's either you asked out Weirdo Moreno or you'll be riding solo, and end up being the fifth wheel of the group."

"Ugh fine, I'll asked Weirdo Moreno out." Audra said standing up, approaching to Louis, who is standing by his locker, "Hey Weirdo-I mean Moreno...do you have someone to go to prom with?"

"Hi Audra, I'm about to asked Fiona...oh there she is, I'll asked her now!" Louis smiled, approaching Fiona as Audra grabbed his arm.

"Louis no! She taking Natalie to prom!" Audra blurted

"Oh...maybe I'll find someone else." Louis said as he put his rose away

"Or...since you don't have someone and I don't have someone...maybe we can go to prom...together?" Audra asked hesitantly

"Like on a date?" Louis asked smiling

"More like escort...but yes." Audra answered, "Also, you don't have to worry about rides, Fiona rented a limo, so it us, her and Natalie, and Snake and Spike will be there."

"Okay, well I should write it down on my notebook, so I won't forget." Louis said writing it down on his notebook as Audra flashed a plastered smile. "Also, here's your rose...prom date...see you at prom, bye!" Louis waved as the bell rang and left.

Audra smell the rose as Fiona and Natalie approached to her, "See, was that hard?" Fiona smiled and Natalie giggled

"Oh, shut up, let's go to class!" Audra said as trio went to class together.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

*****Please hang on my Fimogen lovers! Fimogen will happen in this story:)*****

**Part 2 will update soon:)**


	3. Remember My Prom Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the Characters. Just the story plots.**

**Warning: Some of the stuff that are mentioned are totally fiction, so read with caution, but do enjoy the chapter:)**

**Chapter 3: Remember My Prom Part 2**

* * *

Third Person POV:

(Degrassi 1992)

It's prom night and Fiona, Natalie, Audra, Louis, Snake, and Spike got out of the limo, "You guys ready for prom!" Snake said with as they all went inside the Gym where the prom is taking place at.

"Wow, Fiona look it's beautiful!" Natalie smiled as they look at how the prom were decorated and the sign of the prom theme, 'A Moment In Time' , "Yeah, it does look beautiful!" Fiona said

"Um...you're welcome?" Audra added as Natalie and Fiona rolled their eyes.

"Fiona, do want to dance?" Louis asked as he held out his hand.

"Louis, you're my date remember?" Audra recalled, "If you want to dance, then dance with me." She added as he pulled Louis to the dance floor and they dance.

"May I have this dance?" Fiona asked, sticking her hand out.

"Why sure!" Natalie said as she took Fiona's hand and dance with her on the dance floor.

After an hour of eating and dancing, Audra came up to the stage to announced the prom King and Queen, "And the prom King and Queen does to..." Audra started as she opens the envelope, "Oh it looks like we have a prom Queen and Queen...the prom Queens are...Fiona Coyne and Natalie Granger!"

Fiona and Natalie were surprised and went to the stage to received their crowns and the crowds were cheering, "Alright, it's time for the prom Queens to have their spotlight dance!" Audra announced as the Crowd cleared out the dance floor.

Both Fiona and Natalie walk to the middle of the dance floor as the spotlight were on them and as the slow music start, the girls dance. "I was surprise that we were Queens." Natalie started

"Me too, it like things are getting better, being prom Queen, graduation, and marrying the most beautiful woman I love." Fiona smiled

"Yeah, nothing can ruin this night." Natalie said as they continued dancing.

All sudden, Fiona had a little pain on her head, "Fiona, what's wrong?" Natalie asked

"Nothing it's just-AHHH!" Fiona yelled as the pain on her head worsens.

"Fiona, we need to take you to the Doctor!" Natalie said as she holds Fiona's hand to go.

"No Natalie, I'm fine...I feel...I feel...sleepy..." Fiona said before she fainted on the dance floor. "Fiona!" Natalie yelled as everyone see what's going on.

"Hey, everyone back up!" Audra yelled as the crowd did so, "Snake, Spike go to the office and call Fiona's parents!"

"Louis, carry Fiona to the limo, we're taking her to the Hospital!" Audra said as Louis carries unconscious Fiona and her and Natalie ran behind him, exiting the Gym.

* * *

At the Hospital, Louis, Audra, and Natalie were sitting down. "Natalie, don't cry, I'm sure she'll be okay." Louis said as he handed her a tissue.

"Thanks Louis." Natalie smiled as she grabbed the tissue and wiped her tears off.

Then Fiona's parents arrived, and the 3 teens stand up, "How's Fiona?" Mr. Coyne asked

"Dr. Chris is still examining her, Mrs. Coyne." Audra answered

Mr. and Mrs. Coyne turned to Natalie, "Natalie sweetie, how are you holding up?" Mrs. Coyne asked

"I'm fine Mr. and Mrs. Coyne...I'm sure Fiona is okay." Natalie said as she hugged both parents.

Then Dr. Chris came outside, "Dr. Chris, how's Fiona?" Mrs. Coyne asked

Dr. Chris took a moment to respond, "Well we did a CT Scan on Fiona..." Dr. Chris started, "It turns out Fiona has TN or Trigeminal Neuralgia."

"What's that Doc?" Natalie asked

"It's a rare disease that causes episodes of head and face pain." Dr. Chris explained, "If not treated...it will get worse."

"Is there a cure Doc?" Mr. Coyne asked

"No, but there are some medicines that lower her chance of having an episode." Dr. Chris answered, "I recommend that she should stay in Hospital for a couple of weeks.

"Is she awake Doc? Can we see her?" Natalie asked

"Yes, she's awake you can see her now." Dr. Chris smiled as they all went inside Fiona's room.

* * *

"I have TN?" Fiona said after Dr. Chris told her everything about her disease.

"Yeah, that's why you've had headaches." Natalie said as Fiona nodded

"Well I'm glad you're here with me." Fiona smiled

"I'm glad I'm here with you too." Natalie smiled

"Natalie, can you promise me something?" Fiona asked, "Promise me, that if something happens to me...we'll still love each other and never leave each other's side."

"Fi, nothing bad is going to happen, but I promise to love you and never leave your side." Natalie said as Fiona slowly kissed her hand.

* * *

About a week had passed, and Fiona's condition got worse, she's been having episodes of head and face pains. But every time, the Nurse put the medicine to lower down the episodes, it made it worse and Fiona is now physically weak, so the medicines is no use for her.

Natalie was watching Fiona as she sleeps, then Fiona's body starts to shake like her is having an attack. "Fiona! Fiona!" Natalie yelled then went out of the door, "Nurse! Nurse! Please Help!" Natalie yelled as two Nurses comes in to check Fiona.

* * *

Natalie wait outside Fiona's room as Audra, Mr. and Mrs. Coyne arrived in the hospital. Audra pulled Natalie into a hug to comfort her, "Natalie, what happened?" Audra asked

"While I was watching Fiona sleep, she started shaking like she's having an attack." Natalie explained, "Dr. Chris is checking up on her now."

Dr. Chris came out of the room looking devastated, "Doc, how's Fiona?" Mr. Coyne asked

"Turns out the medicine's not working, and Fiona is now in a coma." Dr. Chris explained as everyone looked worried.

"When is she going to wake up?" Mr. Coyne asked

"I don't know, but it will take, days, months, or maybe years for her to wake up. But it will be worse overtime because she will still have an episode, and it's really risky because she's unconscious...or more worse...she'll die anytime." Dr. Chris said as everyone felt overwhelmed with the outcome.

"Dr. Chris I'm begging you please find a cure. I don't care if it will cost a lot, just please find a cure for Fiona's disease." Ms. Coyne begged

"We will find a cure, but it might take almost decades to find a cure for Fiona's disease." Dr. Chris said, "But I do have an option that we can save Fiona's body from being worse and at the same time find a cure...but I'm not sure if you can approve it."

"Anything Doc...just tell us." Mr. Coyne said

"Okay, but it's better if we go inside Fiona's room and talk." Dr. Chris said as Fiona's parents, Audra, and Natalie went inside, and they saw Fiona in coma. Natalie wanted to cry, but she needed to stay strong for Fiona.

"So what's the option Doc?" Mr. Coyne asked

"The option is we should subject her to Cryonics." Dr. Chris said, "Cryonics is a low-temperature preservation of humans and animals that don't have a cure for their disease and they will remain that way until a cure is found in the future."

"So you're saying that you're going to freeze Fiona's body, until a cure is found?" Audra clarified as Dr. Chris nodded

"I have a laboratory that I can put her in and a group of Doctors that are willing to help find a cure." Dr. Chris explained, "But only if you all approve."

Everyone looked at each other and they all nodded. They all love Fiona and they don't want to lose her, but if the only option is willing to save her life, they will do it. "Yes, Dr. Chris we all approve." Natalie said

"Okay, we'll do the process, 3 days later." Dr. Chris said as they all nodded and look at the unconscious curly-haired brunette.

* * *

After 3 days, in Dr. Chris' laboratory, Fiona is placed into a room and in that room has freezer bed. The Doctors laid her on the freezer bed. As they got out of the freezer room, Dr. Chris adjusted the temperature to low and there Fiona will remain sleeping and frozen until a cure is found.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please review!**

****Hang on guys Fimogen will happen:)****

**Next Chapter title, is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	4. Remember After 21 Years

**Chapter 4: Remember After 21 Years**

* * *

Third Person POV:

(21 Years Later...)

After 21 years of research finally a cure for Fiona's disease is found, the doctors removed Fiona's body out of the freezer room. Fiona is still remained frozen and unconscious and she still have the same physical appearance she had 21 years ago. It took a while to thaw her out, but after that Dr. Chris injected the cure inside of Fiona. As the cure goes around Fiona's system, one of the Doctors use the defibrillator revive her back to life. After three tries, they hear her heart beat.

"Dr. Chris she's alive!" One of Doctors said with excitement.

"Oh my...it's miracle! I better call Mrs. Torres about the good news!" Dr. Chris said as he took out his phone, "Hello Mrs. Torres...we found a cure and she's alive...no she's still unconscious...okay...how about a week after...you can pick her up?...great!...you're welcome...bye-bye!" with that Dr. Chris hung-up.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Uh, I feel like I've slept forever, I should wake up now, I got to go meet Natalie at school. I open my eyes and realized that I'm not in my room, "Where am I?" I asked myself and got off the bed and open the door.

"Hello!? Mom!? Dad!?" I yelled as I found my way down the stairs, did my parents remodeled the house? this look more...futuristic. I'm thirsty, so I found my way to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. As I drank to heard a door slammed, "Mom? Dad?" I spoke out, then I heard voices, it sounds like two guys, I think they're heading to the kitchen. So I grabbed a pan hold it like a baseball bat.

They came in and saw me, "Who the heck are you guys!?" I asked holding the pan.

The taller guy spoke, "I'm Drew and this my brother Adam." Drew introduced, "I see you're awake, you're Fiona right?"

That Drew guy approached me, but I raise the pan high and he backed up, "What are you guys doing here!?" I asked

"We live here." Adam answered, "Please put the pan down, we're not here to hurt you."

Somehow I believe them, so I put the pan down.

"Adam I'm going to call Mom." Drew said as he held out some sort of device that looks like a phone.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, we were in the living room and I was sitting across Adam and Drew and they were asking me questions that I don't have the answer to. Then the door opened and a woman came in...she looks so familiar.

"Mom you're home!" Adam said, "And your bff is awake!" Drew added, 'bff? What the heck is he talking about?'

The woman approached to me and gave me a big hug, "Oh, Fi I'm glad you're awake!" she smiled at me.

I was so confused, "I'm sorry...but do I know you?" I asked as she looked at Drew and Adam, "I think it's best if you sit down...there's a lot of things I need to explain to you." she added as she sat me down, "Fiona...it's me...Audra...you're best friend...and these are my sons, Drew and Adam."

I was in shocked, "Oh my, it is you Audra...but how is that possible? You look...old!" I said as Drew and Adam snorted

"I think I should explain more further..." Audra started, "You had a disease called TN, it got worse that you went to a coma. So, Dr. Chris put you inside a freezer room until he finds a cure."

It took me while to speak, "How long have I been sleeping? 2 years? 3? 5? 10 years?" I asked

"Fiona...you've been sleeping for 21 years." Audra answered

"What about my parents? Where are they?" I asked as she put her head down

"Your parents died in a car crash 5 years ago." she slowly answered, "But your parents left a will saying that...whenever you wake up...I'll be your legal guardian." she added

I wanted to tear up, but I need to stay strong with the questions I need to know, "Where's Natalie? I need to tell her that I'm awake." I said

"Sorry Fiona, but I don't know, after graduation...we've lost contacted...but I overheard that she's a doctor and has her own family." she answered

That's it, I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran up stairs, "Fiona, wait!" Audra yelled

I ran to the room that I woke up in and closed the door and plop myself to the bed. I was crying, everything I knew in my life are gone...my parents and Natalie. Then Audra went inside and sat next to me on the bed, then Drew and Adam came in, standing by the door.

"They should have let me die, I don't want to be here, everything is changing, and I can't handle it." I said

"Fi, don't say that, I'm still here for you, I promise your parents that I will take care of you." Audra said as she gently pull me into a hug, "And we're best friends, and I promise to never leave your side."

"Thanks a least someone kept her promise...Natalie just left me. We're supposed to get married, but she left me." I said wiping tears and getting angry.

"Hey just forget about it." she added, "How about we show you around?"

"Yeah, we can drive around the neighbor to show you everything you missed for the past 21 years." Drew added

"And we can show you the latest trends!" Adam added

"Wow, that sounds like fun, sure!" I said starting to smile as I got up.

* * *

We drove around the neighbor and not much has changed, and from what I see, I learned a lot! Then we went to the Mall to go shopping for clothes and so far I'm really loving the latest designs. We also did some window shopping and I was so intrigue with latest technologies that Audra insist on buying a 'cell phone' for me, that was so sweet of her. I was having so much fun that I forgot about the negative vibes I've had. I think I'm going to get used to this time.

We finally went home and I was so worn out, "Wow, this is the best day ever!" I said dropping the shopping bag in the living room couch.

"I knew you would have fun." Adam smiled

"Also Fiona you should go to bed because tomorrow I'm coming with you to Degrassi to enroll you." Audra said

"What? I have to go back to Degrassi?" I whined

"Yes, you didn't graduate, so you have to repeat your senior year." she said as I sighed

"Don't worry Fiona, you and I are in the same class, so you wouldn't be alone." Drew said, "And you have me too." Adam added

"Thanks guys!" I smiled

"Also Fiona, not everyone knows your situation, so if someone asked, I'm your Aunt, Drew and Adam are your cousins, and you're from New York." Audra clarified

"Right, got it 'Aunt Audra'." I winked, "Well I better head up stairs!" I added as I grab my bags and went upstairs.

* * *

The next day, I got up early, and went down stairs for breakfast and after breakfast, we drive to Degrassi. "Well we better get to class!" Adam said as he and Drew went inside the school.

Audra went inside the school with me, "Wow Degrassi has changed the last time I've been here." I said

"Yeah, it actually looks better too!" Audra added, "Come on let me introduce to you the Principal of the school."

"Ugh, don't tell me Mr. Raditch's still here." I criticized

"No, it's someone you know and friendly too." Audra smiled as she opened the door to the Principal's office.

As I walked inside I saw, "Snake?" I questioned

He looked up at me and smiled, "Fiona Coyne! It's good to have you back! It's been 21 years!" he said as he shake my hand.

"I can't believe you're the Principal!" I said in shock.

"Well believe it!" he smiled, "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm enrolling Fiona back to Degrassi." Audra answered

"Ah, okay!" Snake said

It took a while to process my name to the school records, and when it's finally done, Snake-I mean 'Mr. Simpson', gave me my class schedule and my ID, "Thanks Mr. Simpson." I said

"No problem Fiona, you'll be starting school next week Monday." he said as I nodded

* * *

Third Person POV:

Audra and Fiona went out of Mr. Simpson's office. Fiona started looking around the Hallway, "Um, Audra I'll meet you in the Van, I want to take a good look at the modern version of Degrassi." Fiona said locking her eyes at the hallway.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Audra said as she head outside.

Fiona started walking down the Hallway, and everything had changed, as she was looking she accidentally bump on a girl with pigtails and glasses around the corner.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss, let me help you!" Fiona said as she helped gather the girl's books.

"Oh it's alright, I'm such a klutz!" The girl respond as she grab some of her books. As they stand up, they looked at each other, "Um, here's your books!" Fiona said handing back her books.

"Thank you very much!" The girl smiled as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Imogen! Come on we'll be late for class!" a guy said as he yelled across the hallway.

"Alright Eli, I'll be there!" Imogen yelled back, "I have to go...so will I see you around?"

"I guess you will." Fiona smiled as they walked their separate ways.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

***Next chapter will have a little more Fimogen moments:)***

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	5. Remember My First Day Of School

**Hey guys! I realized that some people were confused with the story, so I'll clarify by answering some questions.**

**Question: By phil (a guess review) "wait does fiona still look young? im confused!"**

**Answer: Yes, she still looks young as in teenager young and she still acts and feels like a teenager, she's been frozen and asleep for 21 years, so her body has never grown since then, so yes she still looks young.**

**Well I hope that clarifies things, if you have any questions about the story feel free to review or PM me your questions and gladly answer them. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter:)**

**Chapter 5: Remember My First Day Of School**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

"Fiona wake up! You'll be late for school!" I woke up with the sound of Audra as she yelled at me from down stairs. So I got up, took a shower, pick out an outfit for the first day, grab my bag and head down stairs for breakfast.

"Wow, you look stunning for your first day." Drew commented, as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Thanks, I'm ready for my 'come back' to Degrassi!" I said, feeling determine.

"Great, so remember our situation, Fiona?" Audra recalled

"Yes, 'Aunt Audra', Drew and Adam are my cousins, and I'm from New York." I clarified

"Good girl!" Audra smiled

"By the way, where's Adam?" I asked

"Adam had to go to school early, his band has an early rehearsal in the Music Room." Audra answered as I nodded, "Oh I forgot to give him his lunch! Fiona, can you give it to him for me?"

"Why me?" I asked grabbing Adam's lunch from Audra.

"Because when it comes to food...I don't trust Drew to give it to him." Audra darted his eyes to Drew.

"Hey a jock needs to eat!" Drew said defending himself as I laughed, "Come on, let's go!" I said as we got up and head to the van.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"Okay that's wrap guys! Our next rehearsal is tomorrow after school." Mo said as the rest of my band mates pack-up their instruments and left.

Then I begin wondering about this girl that I bumped into last week. I've never seen her before, she's so damn beautiful, I feel like we click like the universe purposely want us to bump each other, and the weirdest part...she looks like my dream girl that I had fantasies on. But sad part is, I don't know her name, she looks like a new student, and I've spent a week just to look for her in the hallways but nothing I couldn't find her...it's like she disappeared!

"Imogen, are you okay?" Adam asked, sitting next me in the Music Room, I snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh? Oh yeah...it's just that...I saw this girl last week in the hallway and she's so beautiful!" I answered

"Oh sounds to me that you have a girl crush!" Adam teased, "So what's her name?"

"I don't know, I forgot to ask, she looks like a new student, and I couldn't find her around school last week." I sighed, "I guess it's one of my dream girl fantasies again...ugh am I that desperate to find the girl of my dreams?"

"No, Imogen maybe you just want to find yourself the right girl and there's nothing wrong with it." Adam said, "You might not know, that dream girl of yours may walk in this door any moment!"

I just giggled, "I guess your right, I'll find that dream girl someday." I smiled

As I look at the door, I saw her...she was coming into the Music Room, I think she's approaching towards me! Oh gosh, she's so freaking hot, her long-hair curls blowing, her sparkling blue eyes glowing, *pinch* ouch! Oh gosh, it's not a dream...this is real! She's real!

"Hey Adam!" she said, 'what the-Adam?' look him with a confused look

"Oh hey, Fiona! What do you want?" Adam asked

"Aunt Audra wants me to give you your lunch, you forgot to get it." Fiona said giving his lunch to him.

"Thanks Fi! By the way, this is my friend/band mate, Imogen. Imogen this is my cousin Fiona!" Adam said introducing each other.

"Oh yeah, I know you! You're the girl I bump into last week!" She smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you Imogen, I'm Fiona Coyne!"

She held her hand out and I shook it. "H-Hi." that's all I could say and I smiled

"Okay...I should go to class, it's nice to meet you again, and bye Adam!" She waved

"Okay bye Fi!" Adam waved as Fiona left. Then I slowly turned my head to Adam, "She's your cousin!? Why didn't you tell me about her? She's my dream girl!"

"Woah, sorry I didn't know she's the girl you're talking about." Adam said

"Well can you tell me about her? Please?" I begged

"Ugh, alright! She's from New York, and when her parents passed away, she moved in with us, and today is her first day of Degrassi." Adam explained

"Aw, poor thing! And that explains why I didn't see her last week...tell more!" I said, as Adam took a deep breath, "Well...she's a lesbian." Adam said, as my eyes widened, "Yes, that I might finally have a chance with her!" I said with excitement.

Then the bell rang and we got up, "Well we better get to class." Adam said as he grab his bag. "Okay see you Adam!" I waved as we go in our separate ways.

* * *

As I walked into Chemistry Class, and sat down in my seat and I saw her again, she's my class! Oh gosh! I couldn't stop looking at her. "Okay class, we will be doing lab experiments, so please find a partner to work with." the chemistry teacher said as I stand up. I wanted to approach to Fiona a be her partner, but I see that he's already partners with Drew.

Then Eli approached to me, "Imogen, you want to work toget-" Eli started

"Be partners with Drew." I blurted as he gave me a confused look, "Why? Drew's partner is that new girl, Fiona."

"That's the point, I want to be Fiona's partner...I want to get to know her better." I said as he started smirking at me, "Ah I see...okay as friend I'll do that for you." Eli winked at me as we approached Fiona and Drew.

"Hey Drew, why don't we be partners?" Eli started

"But Fiona and I are partners." Drew said as Fiona nodded

"Why don't we switch partners? I'll be your partner, Drew, and Fiona and Imogen will be partners." Eli insisted

"Okay, sure, is that okay with you Fiona?" Drew asked as Fiona nodded, "Yeah, it's okay with me." she said as turn to me and smiled, 'oh gosh!'

"Then it's settled!" Eli said as Fiona and I went to our lab table.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Imogen and I started on our lab experiment, and somehow, she's been acting weird around me and really quiet, "Um, Imogen are you okay?" I asked

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine!" She smiled as I nodded and we continue to do our experiments. Then I looked at her very closely...she looks familiar...she reminds me of someone I know, but I couldn't put my mind to it. Her glasses, her appearance...it's so familiar. As we finish our experiments early, I gave the opportunity to talk to her, "So Imogen, tell me about yourself?" I said as she looked at me.

"Okay, my name is Imogen Moreno, my favorite hobbies are drawing, photography, and all things fun!" she said as I giggled

"Wow, so what about family?" I asked

"Well my parents divorced when I was 8 and now I'm living with my Dad." Imogen said as I narrowed my eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I said

"Nah, maybe they weren't meant to be for each other, but who cares, I'm over it." Imogen answered, "So how about you? I've heard some stuff about you from Adam...and I want to know if that's true."

"Really? What did he tell you?" I asked

"That you're from New York, and you came here because...your parents passed away..." she said as she looked at me, "Sorry, is it too sensitive to talk about?"

I took a deep breath, "No it's okay, and yeah it's true...they died in a car crash...that's why I'm living with Aunt Audra and Drew and Adam. I explained as she nodded, "What else did Adam told you?"

"That...you're a lesbian...is that true?" she asked as I nodded, "Yeah, I'm a lesbian." I smiled

"Oh...well they say that lesbians are way hotter than straight girls." Imogen said as I looked at her laughed, "HA! You're a Weirdo Moreno!" I said as she giggled, "Well it's true, I'm weirdo. I get my weirdness from my father. But I think you're going to like it." she said as I smiled

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks! 'Weirdo Moreno?', 'I get my weirdness from my father?', then one name pop-up into my head, "Louis Moreno!?" I blurted out, realizing that I said it out loud.

"Hey, how do you know my Dad?" Imogen asked and my eyes widened, "You're Louis' daughter?" I asked as she nodded. Wow I didn't know Louis had a daughter or would have kids at all! Wow, what a shocker!

"Hello earth to Fiona!" she waved her hands at me, "Huh? Yeah?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I said how do you know my Dad?" she asked, uh-oh! I need to do some explaining, "Um...Aunt Audra told me about him...they used to go to Degrassi together...and they went to prom together...so yeah that's how I know!" I explained

"Wow, I didn't know that, it must be a small world then!" Imogen said, then the bell rang, and we grabbed our stuff.

"Fiona?" Imogen said

"Yes Imogen?" I asked

"Is it okay if we could hang out sometime...like for a coffee at The Dot?" Imogen asked, I hesitated for a moment, "Gee, I don't know..." I started

"Don't worry, it's on me...please? I really want us to be best friends!" she begged, as I looked at her and she pouted her lips. I finally gave in, "Alright then!" I said

"Great I'll meet you tomorrow after school...wait! Aw man! we have band practice!" Imogen groaned

"I can wait for you in the Music Room, if you want." I said

"Really? Okay, then settled!" she said as we waved at each other and part our separate ways. Oh gosh, I realized that I have a coffee date with Louis Moreno's daughter...HA! Wait until I tell Audra!

* * *

At dinner I told Audra, Drew, Adam about Imogen and that she's Louis' daughter and trust me they we're as shocked as I am! "Wow I didn't know Imogen and Louis were related! I knew there was something familiar with that girl!" Audra said

"What's more shocking is that Mom and Imogen's Dad went to prom together." Drew said, "Yeah that is a shock!" Adam added, "I mean I've known Imogen for 2 years and I didn't know this stuff about her until now!"

"Also Eli and I overheard that Imogen asked you out for coffee after her band practice after school." Drew said

"Yeah, but were just hanging out that's all." I explained, "Plus I couldn't say no to her."

"So you would say no to Louis, but you can't say no to her daughter?" Audra asked

"Oh shut up, plus I have a weird feeling about Imogen...I mean more than just her being Weirdo Moreno's daughter." I wondered

"Maybe you like her, like her." Adam teased

"Oh shut up Adam!" I playfully retorted

"Guys come on let's finish our dinner, please." Audra said as we continue eating our dinner.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"Princess are you okay? You've been grinning since you came home from school." Dad said as we were watching TV in the living room. "Nothing Dad, I'm just happy that's all!" I said, "Did you remember to take your medicine?"

"Yes, I have, see Princess I remember!" Dad smiled as I turn off the TV, "Good now it's time for bed." I said

"Aw do I have to?" he whined. "Yes you do, now go upstairs." I said

"Okay, good night Princess!" He gave me kiss on forehead, "Goodnight Dad!" I said as he head upstairs.

As I went inside my room, I couldn't help, but I think about Fiona, I mean she could be the one for me! But I don't want to keep my hopes up a lot. But I think Fiona and I will click, all I have to do is show her that I'm special!

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	6. Remember, I'm Special!

**Chapter 6: Remember, I'm Special!**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

I sat down on the floor waiting outside of the Music Room and as the band finish rehearsing, the rest of the band mates went out except for Adam and Imogen. "Wow you guys sounded great!" I said

"Thanks, but you could have wait inside here." Imogen said

"I would, but I don't want to be a distraction." I said

"Well, I'm heading home, I'll see you at dinner Fiona!" Adam said as he grabbed his stuff and waved at me. "Yeah, I'll see you!" I said, waving back as Adam left the Music Room.

"So let's go to The Dot!" Imogen said as she grabbed her stuff and we left the Music Room together.

We arrived at The Dot and we ordered our coffee and Imogen paid for it and we sat at an empty table outside. "So tell me more about yourself?" she asked

"Well what more do you want to know?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Like...do you...have a girlfriend?" I asked as I froze up at that question, "I don't know...maybe not..." I said as I looked down

"What you mean?" she asked, then she put her hand on top of mines, "You know you can talk about it to me...I'm your friend and I don't judge."

I look at her for a second, her slight smile, her soft skin, her beautiful brown hair. I don't know, but when I'm around her I felt different. I feel like I can open up to her, feel comfortable, and weirdest thing of all...I kind of like it.

"Okay...I had a girlfriend and we've been together for...4 years...I proposed to her and we're supposed to get married after graduation, but..." I trailed off

"But what?" she added

"She...she...cheated on me...with another...man." I lied as she grasped.

"What? How could she!?" Imogen said as she looked at me, "Then that girl doesn't deserve you! How could she cheat on you! You're beautiful! Obviously she doesn't see the real you...I mean any girl would be lucky to date a girl like you!"

"Thanks for making me feel better!" I smiled, "I think the best thing is to move on and I guess moving here is the best way to do it."

"That's it! Think about the positive!" Imogen smiled, "I want you to know that you're a special girl and deserves to have another special girl, who would love you and will never leave your side.

"Hmm...I think I have someone in my mind." I said as I gave her a charmed look and she blushed a little. I don't know why I flashed my charmed look at her, but I like it, plus I really love how she blushed. "But Imogen...you're also special too, you maybe quirky and the odd one out of the crowd...but you'll find that special someone who sees your inner beauty, like how I see in you."

"Aw...thank you Fiona, that means a lot." she gushed

Then my phone vibrated, it's a text from Audra, "Who is that?" Imogen asked as I put my phone away. "Oh it's my Aunt Audra, she wants me to get home, so I need to go." I said as we got up.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Imogen said as she spreads her arms open for me to hug. "Yeah, I'll see you!" I said as I gave her a big hug. Oh gosh, her touch...why do I feel like I don't want to let her go. I've only know her for 2 days and I'm feeling something in me when I'm around her. I like my heart is beating at a faster rate. Then I let go and waved at her as I walk back home.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I just got home as I kissed my Father hello and I made our dinner for the two of us. "Okay Princess now tell me what's with all that grin in your face?" Dad asked as took a bite of his dinner. "And you better tell me now or I'll run around Degrassi in my underwear, holding a board saying 'I'm Imogen Moreno's Dad!'"

"Okay Dad I surrender!" I playfully put my hands up in the air, "Dad...I have a girl crush...she's a new girl at my school, and she's so freaking beautiful! But I don't know if I have chance with her or not."

"Imogen, remember what the Biebs say, 'Never Say Never!', so if you really like this girl, pursue her! Show her that you're the one for her because you might not know...she might have the same feelings for you!" Dad said, "I remember when I was at Degrassi, I used to have a crush on this girl, actually since Elementary School, she's so beautiful, smart, and well...beautiful!"

"Is it that same girl you always talk about, every time you give me love advice?" I said, "The girl that's really nice to you and befriended you, but never returned the mutual feelings you had for her and who wants you to just be friends?"

"Um...yes...I did I tell you that story?" He asked

"A lot of times Dad." I said

"Oh...sorry I've seem to forget." He said

"Can you get to your point Dad?" I recalled

"Oh right! But the point is that I never give up, and you shouldn't too." Dad said, "Do what's right Imogen, if you like that girl, show her the true you."

"Well thanks for the advice." I said, "Dad, I was wondering...who is that girl you had a crush on? You've never tell me her name or what she looks like or what happened to her."

"Hmm..." Dad starts to think, "I forgot her name...all I know of what she looks like is...she's tall and beautiful. And what happened to her...I remember she had this rare disease and...she passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry...she sounds like a nice woman...I wish I would've met her." I said as we finish all our dinner.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

It's dinner time, and Adam and Drew we're bugging me about my 'coffee date' with Imogen. "Drew, Adam please stop bugging her." Audra scolded, "By the way Fi, how was it with 'Weirdo Moreno's' daughter?"

"Oh, not you too!" I whined

"Hey I'm your Aunt/Guardian/BFF, I have the right to know." Audra recalled

"Okay, it was great...I mean we chat, get to know each other more...she has bubbly personality, she looks good in glasses, she has beautiful brown eyes, awesome pigtail...and her smile...oh her smile! Is brighter than stars at night. And when you look at her really close...you can see that inner beauty that's oh so beautiful...that beauty that no one can see, but yet that beauty is rare to see...and I'm glad that I get to see it..." Then I stopped when I realized what I had just said, and they just stared at me, not moving. "Guys hello!" I snapped at them as they snapped out.

"Sorry Fi, but I have a feeling that...you like her!" Drew smirked, "As in...in looovvve!

"Me? In love with 'Weirdo Moreno's daughter..." I snorted, then it came into my senses, "Oh no...I think I do! I think I like Imogen!" I added as I stand up.

"Well obviously! You do!" Adam added

"Oh no, I like Imogen!" I said freaking out, "Oh no, I like Imogen! Audra, what should I do! I've never like someone like this since...since...Natalie..."

"Fi! Fi! Calm down! Okay!" Audra as she makes me relax myself, "Fi, are you saying it's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know...I don't know what to feel! I really do like her but...but what if she doesn't like me back?" I said

"Fiona, Imogen is a likable person...I'm sure she will like you back." Adam said like very sure.

"How would you know...did she say something to you?" I asked as I looked at him

"Um...come on Fi! Just trust me on this! She will like you. Just give hope!" Adam added as I also agree with Adam. Then we continued eating our dinner.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

As I put my Dad to sleep, I went inside my room, change into my pajamas, I hop into bed and turned off the lights. Then I was lost in my thoughts. Maybe Dad's right if I like Fiona I should pursue her, make her feel special and maybe...she would feel how I feel about her.

I don't want her to think about her ex-girlfriend that cheated on her. I may not know her, but I think she's a bitch for choosing to cheat on Fiona. I want to show Fiona she deserves better. Then sleep took over me and I close my eyes.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

As I hop into bed and turned off my lights, I began to wonder about my feelings for Imogen. Should I show Imogen that I like her? But what about Natalie? No! I should forget about her, she probably forget about me too, she could be far away, rising her kids, and probably have a good husband that will take care of her. I think it's time for me to really move on with my life and forget about the past.

This my second life, and my second chance of love. And I hope Imogen will be my second chance of love. Then I slowly fell asleep after I wondering in my thoughts.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	7. Remember The Frostival

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, here's another chapter:)**

**Chapter 7: Remember The Frostival**

* * *

Third Person POV:

It's been almost a month since Imogen and Fiona became best friends and as time pass the girls became closer than ever!

As Imogen gets her textbook in her locker she turned and saw Fiona grinning. "What got you so excited Ms. Coyne?" Imogen asked

Fiona pulled out something in her bag and show it to the younger girl, "I just got two tickets to the Frostival!" She said

"Really!? I thought they were sold out?" Imogen wondered

"Well I know you love carnie rides, and you were so sad when the tickets sold out...I had to think of a way to get them...let's just say I owe Marisol a lot." Fiona winked as Imogen started blushing.

"Thanks, but...I already promise my Dad that I'll spend some time with him." She said sadly, "If I ditch him now, he'll probably forget who I am." I added to lighten the mood as Fiona giggled.

"Bummer...but just take the ticket if you change your mind." Fiona said holding out one of the ticket.

"Thanks Fiona" Imogen smiled as she grabbed the ticket.

"Come on let's go to class!" Fiona said as the bell rang.

"Okay" Imogen nodded as both girls walk to class together.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Tonight is the Frositval, and I was planning on going with Imogen and well...confess to her that I really like her more than a friend. For the past month that I've spent with her the more my feelings grew.

I admit that Weirdo Moreno's daughter is a hottie but there's something more of her that reminds me of someone in my past...besides her weirdness from Weirdo Moreno. But this side of Imogen is beautiful, sweet, and the reason I like her so much.

My luck ran out when Imogen said she couldn't come. Now I'm stuck with being the fifth wheel with Drew and Adam and their girlfriends, Bianca and Becky. I guess faith is telling me that now is not the time to tell Imogen how I feel about her.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"Checkmate! I won!" Dad cheered as he was doing the cabbage patch. We were playing chess, and it was our fifth round and he was winning all of it.

"What's wrong Princess? Are you bummed that I was beating you?" Dad asked, "If you want, I can let you win next round."

"No, it's not about chest." I sighed

"Then why so glum Princess?" He asked as I pulled out the ticket to the Frostival, "Ah, you had miss the Frostival because of me?"

"Come on Dad you know I don't blame you." I explained

"I know Princess..." He smiled, "So is your friend there? The one that you've been crazy about for the past month?"

"Yeah, she was the one who got the ticket for me." I said, "I was about to confess to her that I like her more than a friend."

"Oh...then you should go to the Frostival!" Dad said as I quickly look up at him.

"What? But what about-" I started

"Don't worry, we'll have some Father/Daughter time some other time." Dad said, "The important thing here is you need to go to that Frostival, find that girl, and tell her how you feel!"

I was so happy that I stand up and hug Dad, "Thank you Dad! You're the best!" I said

"I am Princess!" He smiled, "Why are you still here? Here's the car key and go! Go to your girl! Tell her how you feel! Go!" He added as he tossed the car key to me.

"Thanks Dad! I owe you big time!" I yelled as I ran outside, get inside the car, and drove off.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Imogen got inside the Frostival and search for Fiona, "Come on Fiona, where are you?" She mumbled as she continue searching.

Imogen found the older girl walking with Drew, Bianca, Adam, and Becky. Fiona looked bored and glum.

Imogen ran towards them, "Hey Fiona! Wait!" She yelled

They stopped and saw Imogen. "Imogen? I thought you're with your Dad?" Fiona wondered and let out a slight smile.

"I was, but he said just go and have fun." Imogen explained with barely any details.

"That's great, well what do you want to do?" Fiona asked

"Can we ride the carousel...please!?" Imogen begged

Fiona giggled, "Sure...let's go!" She grabbed the younger girl's hand with instinct, "Drew, Adam, Becky, Bianca, do you want to come with us?" She added as they all shook their heads.

"It's alright, but you girls have fun okay?" Drew winked as he wrapped his arms around Bianca and leave, along with Adam and Becky, who were smirking at them.

"What was that about?" Imogen asked with confusion.

"I'm sure that's nothing." Fiona shook her head, "Come on let's go!"

The girls really had fun together at the carousel. After that, Fiona played some ring toss and won a stuff teddy bear for Imogen. Then Fiona got hungry and Imogen treated her to a cotton candy. The girls felt a little worn out, so they sat on the bench to take a quick rest.

"Gosh! That was awesome! And thank you for winning me this bear!" Imogen grinned as she hugged the bear.

"No problem! I would do anything to win that bear for you." Fiona smiled, "Also, thanks for the cotton candy...I never had this much since my ex-girlfriend treated me one..." she trailed off as her smiled turned sad.

Imogen noticed the older girl's expression, "You what, how about one last ride?" She said trying to change the subject. "Oh! How about the Farris Wheel!"

Fiona look up at the Farris Wheel, "I'm not sure Imogen...I'm kind of afraid of heights." She said, unsure.

"Don't worry...I'm here...I'll keep you safe!" Imogen smiled, putting her hand on top of Fiona's.

"Oh okay." Fiona gave in as they stand up and approached to the Farris Wheel.

As they got there they took a seat on the ride and a guy who is in charge with the ride secured them. Then the Farris Wheel started moving around and stopped a few times then moved again. As it moves, the ride stopped and girls were on the top of the wheel.

"Wow I can see the whole Frostival up here!" Imogen said with amazement.

"Well I'm feeling a little shaky." Fiona said feeling nervous as Imogen looked at her.

"It's okay to be afraid of heights...I'm here for you." Imogen said

"Actually...it's not the heights I'm afraid of." Fiona clarified

"What do you mean?" Imogen asked

"There's something I need to confessed to you..." Fiona started as she hold both Imogen's hand and look at her brown eyes deeply, "Imogen I..." Fiona was caught of guard when the younger girl pressed her lips against Fiona's. As they let's go, both girls were surprised with what happened, "Whoa, I didn't see that coming!" Fiona grinned and took a deep breath.

Imogen just put her hands on her lips, "Fiona I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! Your lips were right there, and I couldn't help myself but-" Imogen was cut off when the older girl pressed her lips against hers and this time the kiss was even longer. As they let go, both girls were smiling at each other, "Fiona...you just kissed me back...does that mean..."

"Yes..." Fiona answered, "I like you...I like you more than a friend...I've had a huge crush on you since I laid my eyes on you..." she confessed

"Really?" Imogen said as Fiona nodded, "Wow, no one had a crush on me before...I like you too...I've always find you very attractive." Imogen added as Fiona smiled. Both girls lean in again for one quick kiss and as they let go the Farris Wheel started to move again.

* * *

After the ride at the Farris Wheel the newly couples walk together hand in hand to show each other off to the world. Then, the girls approached to Drew, Bianca, Adam, and Becky. "Wow I see you guys are holding hands!" Adam smiled as the girl nodded.

"So what did we missed?" Drew asked

"Well...we took a wonderful ride on the Farris Wheel..." Fiona started

"Then a little magic happen...and we're now a couple!" Imogen finished as she kissed the older girl's cheeks.

"Oh...so tell us the deeds about what you say is 'magic'...did you have a quickie on the Farris Wheel?" Drew smirked as Bianca lightly smack him on the head.

"Eww Drew! You and your dirty mind! Gross!" Bianca said in disgusted as the newly couples giggled.

"Well we're proud of you guys!" Becky smiled as she put her arms around Adam's waist.

"Thanks guys!" Imogen smiled, "And if you excused me...Fions and I will continue our stroll as a couple."

"Fions?" Fiona added

"Yeah, since we're now girlfriends, I think we should give each other nicknames!" Imogen explained

"Hmm...I love it...Immy!" Fiona smiled giving Imogen her own nickname.

"Immy...I love it!" Imogen smiled, "Shall we stroll around my darling Fions?" Imogen asked as she held out her hand.

"I would love to my beautiful Immy!" Fiona answered as she took the younger girl's hands and continue their stroll.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	8. Remember My Family

**Long chapter, but worth reading...enjoy:)**

**Chapter 8: Remember My Family**

* * *

Third Person POV:

It's been three weeks from now that Imogen and Fiona's relationship had sparked. Fiona decided to invite Imogen to dinner at the Torres' to formly introduce them to her new girlfriend. Even though, the Torres' already knew Imogen, since she always comes over to hang with Adam or Drew, before Fiona's 'awake'.

At dinner the newly couples and the Torres' were eating and chatting at the same time. "So Imogen how's your Dad?" Audra asked

"Um...Dad's alright...despite the early stage of dementia...he's alright..." Imogen answered

"Your Dad has Dementia?" Fiona asked with confusion as Imogen nodded

"Yeah...he does...he tends to forget things...so my 'Mother' had to hire a caretaker for him." Imogen answered as Fiona and Audra looked at each other like they now they know the reason Louis Moreno is always forgetful.

"Oh...well you never told us about your Mother...what she's like?" Audra asked as Imogen took moment to answer.

"I...I don't know...it's been while since I've heard from my Mother..." Imogen said, "She and my Dad divorced when I was 8 and left us...all I know is she's a Doctor living in Vancouver."

Fiona and the Torres' took a moment of silent after hearing that breaking news. Imogen noticed their expression, "But it's alright...my life is still okay! I have my friends, my Dad...and a beautiful girlfriend!" Imogen smiled as she turned to Fiona and kissed her hand and Torres' gushed.

After dinner, Adam and Drew were playing Video Games in the living room, while Audra is washing the dishes.

* * *

The couple went outside the patio and look at the sky. "Wow I've never seen the moon shines so bright!" Fiona said

"Me too...it's actually beautiful." Imogen said as she looked at Fiona, "And you're beautiful."

Fiona look at the younger girl and took a moment to admire each other. The younger girl lean in, giving a chastise kiss on the older girl and let go. "I never felt this way with anyone, but you Fions...I...I love you..." Imogen said as the older girl formed a smile on her face, hearing the younger girl say those 3 words.

"And I love you too." Fiona said, "Now plant one on me." she added as the younger girl smirked and lean in. The girls were making out for a while, until Imogen remembered something that she should tell to her girlfriend. "Fiona wait, I need to tell you something." the younger girl let go.

"What's wrong Immy?" Fiona asked with confusion, "Am I being too forward in our relationship?"

"No, no it's not that...I think our relationship is doing great!" Imogen said as she fixed her glasses.

"Then what's with the change of mood?" Fiona asked

"I was wondering since you introduced me to your family...I want to introduced you to mines." Imogen suggested as Fiona was a little shocked.

"You want me to meet your family?" Fiona clarified as Imogen nodded.

"Yeah...well just my Dad...he my only family." Imogen said as she noticed that her girlfriend is speechless, "Fions are you okay? Is it too soon?"

"Huh? No! No it's not...I think it's fair that...I get to meet your Dad." Fiona smiled

"So you're okay with it?" Imogen asked as Fiona just nodded. The younger girl smiled and hug her girlfriend, giving a lot of kisses on the older girl's cheek, "Yes! Thank you Fions! You have no idea how happy I am!"

The younger girl noticed her girlfriend shaking, "It's okay Fions...don't be nervous...my Dad is very nice...he'll like you!" She said making her girlfriend feel better.

"Okay, I'm sure he'll like me...as in really." Fiona said as she gave the younger girl a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

"Really? Imogen wants to introduce you to her Dad through dinner?" Drew snorted as I gave him the stink face to shut up. After Imogen left, I had to discussed this to Audra, Adam, and Drew in the living room.

"And what's wrong if Imogen want to have dinner with you and Mr. Moreno?" Adam asked not getting my point.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. It's just that...what if Weirdo Moreno recognized me? I'll be dead! And Imogen will be suspicious!" I answered

"When is the dinner?" Audra asked

"A day after tomorrow night." I answered

"Oh! I know! How about...Fiona discuised as a girl from Cali? We could put her in a blonde wig, and let her wear a two-piece bikini!" Drew clapped his hands, "Yeah, that could totally work!" he added as I gave a ridiculous look and Adam hit him with a pillow, "Ow! Bro, what was that for!?"

"For being an idiot!" Adam retorted, "Imogen will totally be suspicious! And Fiona's going to have dinner with Mr. Moreno, not going to a beach party and seduce him with her glowing body!" He added as I snorted inside my head...Adam has point right there.

"Okay...but Fi, I'm sure Weirdo Moreno won't recognized you." Audra said

"Oh and how can you be sure?" I asked

"He's forgetful, he'll always forgets!" She answered

"Not to mention that he'll remember that random times...either way he'll still remember me. Remember it's Weirdo Moreno we're talking about! I've heard rumors in our time in Degrassi that he used to had a shrine inside his closet with pictures of me...not to mention he always had a huge crush on me!" I ranted as I took a deep breath.

"Wow...he's that Weird?" Drew asked as I nodded

"Well...at least Imogen is not that weird." Adam pointed out.

"Fi, just relax. It's been 21 years, I'm sure he won't remember that long." Audra said

I took a deep breath, "Maybe you're right, I need to relax...maybe Weirdo Moreno just got over me and forget about me, plus he has a family to think about." I said as I plopped at couch.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I just got home and kissed my Dad whose been watching TV in the living room with the caretaker. As the caretaker left, I sat next to him and he turned off the TV, "So where have you been Princess?" He asked

"I had dinner with my girlfriend's family...remember?" I said as he thought for a little while.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I forgot!" Dad recalled

"It's okay Dad...actually I have something to tell you." I said as I turned my body towards him, "Is it okay if my girlfriend comes here for dinner, the day after tomorrow night?" I asked as he just look at me with his eyes wide open, "Please Dad? I want you two get to know each other and trust me once you get to know her...you'll like her."

"Hmm...I think I like her already...alright...we'll have dinner!" He smiled as pulled him to a hug.

"Thanks Daddy! You're the best!" I grinned as I turned on the TV and we both watch cartoons together. Wow that was quick! I'm sure Daddy and Fiona will really get along!

* * *

Fiona's POV:

(2 nights later...)

I looked at myself in the mirror in my room to make sure I look presentable for dinner at the Moreno's, since Weirdo Moreno and I will surprisingly reunite...well at least if he still remembers me. Imogen texted me the address of her place and Audra let me borrow her car, so I can drive there myself.

Finally I arrived at the Moreno's and I parked in front of the house. I got out and walked to the front door. I fixed myself first, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. As the door opened, I smiled as I was relieved that it was Imogen who answered, she was wearing a nice casual outfit and an apron on her...she must have made dinner.

"Yay! You're here!" Imogen grinned as she pulled me to a hug and gave me a quick peck, "Come in! Dinner will start in a few minutes...I made pasta!" She excitedly pulled me inside and I closed the door, she bring me to the living room and I sat on the couch, taking a deep breath.

"So Immy, where's your Dad?" I asked

"Oh he's upstairs in his room, doing some paperworks...you'll meet him when dinner is ready...right now I need to set the table." Imogen answered, "And sorry, it might take a while."

"Oh it's okay, why don't I help you?" I offered as she shook her head.

"No can do Fions, you're my special guest for tonight." Imogen said as I blushed and she handed me the remote, "Here, why don't you watch some TV while you wait?"

"Okay...I can do that." I smiled as she gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and went back to her kitchen. Before I turn on the TV, my phone went off...it was Audra, so I answered, "Hey Audra, why did you call?" I whispered

"I was wondering how's the dinner going? And how's Weirdo Moreno doing?" Audra asked, "Oops! Did I call at the wrong time?" She added

"No, actually I'm waiting for dinner to start and I haven't seen Weirdo Moreno yet." I whispered

"Why are whispering?" Audra asked

"Because I don't want Immy to overhear me talking about Weirdo Moreno to you." I explained softly

"Oh...alright...after dinner, let me hear the deeds, okay?" Audra said getting excited.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay fine...I got to go...bye!" I said as I hung up the phone and turn on the TV.

(10 minutes later...)

"Fions! Dinner's ready!" She yelled excitedly as I turned off the TV and got up on the couch. "Daddy! Dinner's ready!" she yelled by the stairs.

"Alright, I'll be right down!" Weirdo Moreno yelled out from his room.

As Immy and I stand in front of the stairs, a middle-aged man with glasses, wearing a light blue, long sleeve polo shirt, khakis, and his hair perfectly combed came down the stairs with a slight smile on his face. He looks familiar and then I looked close at him...it's Louis Moreno in the flesh, the man who Audra and I used to pick on behind his back since grade school...the man that never stop liking me, even though I don't feel the same way about him...and the man I've never seen for 21 years. I don't know why I'm having a moment now, but honestly I'm really glad to see him again, actually I'm glad to see more old faces again besides Audra and Snake or should I call him 'Mr. Simpson'.

"Daddy, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Fiona Coyne. And Fions, I want you to meet my best daddy in the world, Mr. Louis Moreno." Imogen introduced as Louis put his hand out, I took it and shake it.

"It's nice to meet you...Mr. Moreno." I said as I shook, then he narrowed my eyes at me.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" He asked in suspicion as he let go of my hand and Imogen looked at him confused and I just stand frozen, afraid of what's going to happen next.

"What do mean Dad?" Imogen asked as she looked me and then looked back at her Dad.

"Yeah Princess, I think I know this girl!" Louis said as he look back at me. Oh no, I knew this is going to happen. "You're Fiona Coyne...my daughter's beautiful girlfriend!" He snapped his finger and smiled as I hear Immy giggling.

"Oh Daddy!" Imogen whined, she turned to me, "Sorry Fions, my Dad can be slightly immature." she added as Louis playfully looked offended. All I did was laugh, and sighed in my mind as I was relieved.

"Well I'm very sorry to make you nervous Fiona...and Imogen's right, you do look beautiful and sexy!" He said as I blushed, then I saw Imogen blushed too, she must look a little embarrassed.

"Okay then, dinner's ready, let's go to the dining room!" Imogen yelled as she headed there and Louis and I followed behind her.

* * *

As we were eating dinner, we chatted...I told Louis a little about myself that Audra arranged from me. I told him that I'm from New York, Audra's my Aunt and Adam and Drew are my cousins. Surprisingly, Louis still remembers Audra because from what he said and quote, "She used to find me attractive since grade school, and she asked me out to prom." which is kind of partly true...I guess? Anyways, and he knows Drew and Adam because he used to see them at Degrassi and Imogen hang with them a lot...well...mostly Adam. Also, the rest of dinner were hilarious, when Louis told me what Imogen is like as kid...as I looked at her she felt embarrassed, but I find it sweet. I hold her hand to make her feel better and it worked.

"Also, Princess, I almost forgot, your Mother called me earlier...she said that she'll be coming here this weekend to spend some time with you...and she has a surprise for you." Louis said as we finished dinner.

I looked at Imogen, she didn't look happy, "Why? I don't need that woman in my life." She said sternly.

"Now Princess, I know you don't get along with your Mother, but she's still your Mother and she still loves you." Louis said in a kind way.

Imogen sighed, "Okay fine, I'll spend some time with her when she gets here." She gives in as she stands up and gather all the plates.

"Now that's my Princess!" Louis smiled as Imogen slightly smiled back.

* * *

Louis and I went to the living room while Imogen cleans up the dining. We were just sitting in the couch, looking around in silent. Then I began to wonder about Imogen's relationship with her Mom and why she reacted like that when Louis told her that her Mom's coming here? Louis was first to speak, "Fiona, please excuse Imogen's attitude earlier...her mind gets hot when we talk about her Mother." Louis apologized

"It's okay Mr. Moreno, I understand." I nodded, "But may I asked why she acted that way about her Mother?" I added carefully.

His body faced me, "When she was a little girl, she and her Mom were really close...actually they were inseparable." He smiled and continue on, "When Imogen was 8 and found out that her Mom and I are having a divorce...she was very depressed. You see, her Mom was the one that called for a divorce and after that, her Mom offered a job at a hospital in Vancouver. Imogen didn't want her to leave...actually she begged her to stay..." He paused for moment.

"Then what happened?" I asked

"Her Mother...just left...just like that." He answered, "But I wasn't mad at her...at that time, she was confused...she didn't know what to do in her life. I understand why she wanted to call for a divorce...she wasn't happy...but she did love Imogen with all her heart." He paused and continue, "And because of her absence, Imogen started to have an angry heart to her Mother...she didn't want to talk or speak to her Mother...she thought that she left her because she didn't love her anymore."

"Did Imogen know the real reason?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, at that time...she was too young to understand." Louis said as I saw tears falling down, "But when Imogen got older, I explained...but she chose not to listen...she was so angry...it really affected her." He added as more tears came down his cheek. I saw a box of tissue on the table, I grabbed one, and hand it to him, he smiled, "Thank you so much." He grabbed the tissue, took off his glasses, wiped his tears, and put his glasses back as I nodded.

"I understand how Imogen feels Mr. Moreno...someone you love just leaves you like that...it hurts..." I said as I began to wonder about me and Natalie, I didn't know why she just leave...we promise each other to not leave each other's side, "But...Imogen will learn to forgive her Mother and move on with her life..." and I should too, maybe I shouldn't get mad at Natalie...I still love her and I don't want to hold her back and wherever she is now, I'm sure she's happy with her family...and if she's happy, I'm happy. I've moved on...Imogen helped me move on and I love her.

Louis smiled and grabbed my hands and for the first time...I've never felt weird or annoyed around Weirdo Moreno. I would usually take my hand away and get creeped out and call him names, but I feel like this moment with him is sweet, "Thank you Fiona, Imogen is very lucky to have a girl like you...I'm sure you would never hurt her and you'll take care of her."

"Actually, I'm lucky to have Imogen in my life...she always makes me smile, even though she wasn't trying to." I giggled, "And I should be the one to thank you Mr. Moreno, for accepting me as your daughter's girlfriend."

"Please Fiona...call me Louis." He smiled

"Thanks Louis." I smiled as I pulled him into a hug.

"So what did I miss?" I heard Imogen's voice, I turned to her and she was smiling.

I realized Louis and I are still hugging, so we let go at the same time and Imogen sat between us on the couch. "Um...Fiona and I are just talking." Louis answered

"Yeah, just getting to know each other." I added as she nodded

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along!" She smiled as she turned to her Dad, "Also Dad, it's bed time, you should get to sleep." she added as she and Louis stand up. We said our good nights and Imogen went up with him to his room to tuck him in as I waited in the living room. As Imogen came back down I stand up.

"Immy, I should go now." I said

"Alright, I'll follow you out!" She said as she and I went outside the house and she walk me to my car or Aunt Audra's car. "I really had a great time Fions! I told you my Dad would like you!"

"And I like him too...he's a very nice man." I smiled

"Should I be jealous? I have a feeling that you might like my Dad more than me." I said as she acted jealous.

I smirked and pulled her into a quick kiss, "You don't have to...you're my girl, remember?" I said

"I know...I was just messing with you!" she giggled as pulled me to a 10 second kiss and let go, "So I'll see you at school?"

"Of course Immy...I love you..." I said

"And I love you too, Fions." She said pulling me to one last kiss, "Have a safe drive."

"I will." I said as I got inside the car and Imogen waving at me. I waved back before I drove off and saw her get inside her house.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please review!**

**Next chapter is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	9. Remember Her Mom Part 1

**Sorry it took a while, I've been busy, but I'm not giving up on this story and any of my stories that are still in process. Btw, enjoy this chapter:)**

**Chapter 9: Remember Her Mom Part 1**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

"What! Weirdo Moreno thought I had a crush on him!?" Audra said in shock as Drew and Adam laugh it off, but Audra gave them the stink face.

"Well you can't blame him for not remembering." I added as Audra nodded

"So what else happened?" Drew asked as I explained what happened during dinner when Louis told Imogen her Mother is coming and how Imogen reacted.

"Wow! No wonder why Imogen barely talks about her Mother!" Adam realized

"I don't know why, but I'm very eager to see her Mother..." I said

"Why? Is it because you want to give her props for having sex with Weirdo Moreno?" Audra sarcastically said, "I mean, that would've taken guts to get laid with Weirdo Moreno."

"Ew! No!" I said, grossed out, "I mean...since Imogen and her Mom don't get along...I want to help them get close again."

"Ah I get it!" Drew said, "If you help Imogen's Mom to get along with Imogen...then she will like you and accept you as Imogen's girlfriend!"

"Exactly!" I said as Drew and I gave each other a high-five, "But I also want Imogen to have a healthy relationship with her mother."

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I got ready for school, and cook breakfast for me and Dad, "Here you go, Daddy!" I smiled as I hand him his plate.

"Thanks Princess!" He smiled as I grabbed my plate and sat next to him, "So what do you think of Fiona?" I asked, wanting to hear his opinion.

"Fiona is an amazing girl! She's very understanding!" Dad commented, "Fiona is very rare...so Imogen, don't let her go...she's a keeper!"

"Don't worry Dad, I won't." I smiled as I took a bite of my breakfast.

"Oh I just remembered!" Dad said unexpectedly, "Your Mother called yesterday! She said that she wants to meet you at Little Miss Steaks on Friday night for dinner!"

"Just me and her?" I asked as he nodded, "What about you? Why can't you come with me? I can't go out to dinner by myself with that woman sitting in front of me, smiling like nothing happened!" I raised my voice, Dad gave me a stern look, "I'm sorry Dad." I took a deep breath.

"Now Imogen, she just wants to see you, spend time with you, also she has a surprise for you..." Dad explained, "I'll be fine, the caretaker will come watch over me if I get another Dementia episode."

"Alright Dad." I sighed

As we finished breakfast, I kissed my Dad's forehead, and waved to the morning care taker as she arrived and I left the house. I decided to walk my way to school to think about my so-called Mother. I don't want to be alone with her! I feel so awkward when I'm around her and the hardest part, I have to control my temper on her for my Dad's sake. I know Dad wants me to get along with Natalie, but in my heart, I just can't. With all the pain and suffering she put me through, she doesn't deserve any affection from me!

"Immy!" I look up to see Fiona waving at me on the front steps of Degrassi. I smiled and waved back as I approached to the girl who gave me joy, and the girl who took all my pain away. Then an idea popped into my head, all I need to do is get Fiona's approval.

* * *

Third Person POV:

They hugged and gave each other a quick peck, "So did you get a good night sleep?" Imogen asked

"No." Fiona answered

"What? Why?" Imogen asked with confusion.

"Because..." Fiona took one step closer to the younger girl, "I stayed up all night thinking about you." Fiona smirked as Imogen blushed, "How about you? Did you stay up thinking about me?" She asked

"Actually, I wasn't thinking about you...I fell asleep." Imogen said as the older girl felt a little down. "But I fell asleep dreaming about you." she added as older girl blushed and Imogen kiss her forehead.

The couple went inside the school, walking down the hall, hand in hand, until they reach to Imogen's locker. "Also, Fions I want you to do me a favor..." Imogen said

"Depends on the favor..." Fiona smirked, "What is it?"

"My Mom wants me to have dinner with her at Little Miss Steaks...just me and her..." Imogen started

"Okay? But what does it have to do with me?" The older girl asked, confused

"I want you to come with me...please?" Imogen begged, "I don't think I can go one second to try not get angry at her. And if you're there with me, I'll at least feel comfortable throughout the night...please come please?"

The older girl took a moment to think it through. It would be a perfect opportunity to meet Imogen's mother and as she plans to get her girlfriend close to her Mother again. After thinking it through, the older girl finally gave in. "Alright, I'll come with you." She answered

Imogen's face glow when hearing the older girl's answer, "Thanks Fions!" she hugged her girlfriend. "I'm sure when my Mom sees us together...she wouldn't even know what hit her." The younger girl smirked as she give a quick peck on her girlfriend.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

After school, Imogen had to go home to bond with his Dad, so I decided to take this time to myself and walk to The Dot to treat myself for an Ice Coffee. As I paid for my coffee, I accidentally bumped on someone while I was turning, "I'm sorry Miss! Here let me help you!" I said as I put my coffee on a table and pick up most of the woman's papers on the floor and she picked up some.

"Thank you young lady, but you shouldn't have!" The woman said as I can feel that she's smiling and looking around for more of her papers.

As I gather all her papers, I stand up, "Here you go Miss!" I held out her things. As I looked at her, she looked familiar.

The woman grabbed her papers, "Thank you so much!" The woman said. As she made eye contact on me, her facial expression change as she looked shocked...shocked as in like she saw a ghost or something.

"Miss are you okay?" I asked as I waved in front of her. Then, she touched my cheek, like she wants to feel me. Okay now I feel weird, "Miss?" I said with confusion as I gently grab her hand and put it down, then she kept looking around me.

It took her a moment to answer, finally she spoke up, "Fiona? Fiona is that you?" The woman said as I looked more confused.

"How do you know my name?" I asked as I looked at the middle-aged woman. Her wavy-auburn hair, her pale skin, her big brown eyes...they look too familiar. It didn't take me long enough to recognize her, "Oh my...Natalie?" I said in shock.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"Checkmate! I won!" I yelled with excitement as I finally beat my Dad at Chess. "Wait! You didn't try to let me win...right?" I asked getting suspicious.

He playfully rolled his eyes, "Nope, you just got lucky." He answered, "And even if did...I would smirk." he added as he playfully smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, I definitely beat him!

"By the way, where's Fiona?" Dad asked, "You should have invited her. All 3 of us would've had a party!"

"I thought you wanted some Father/Daughter time?" I said, "Now I feel bad for Fions! She's probably wondering around, doing nothing." I added, making sad face.

"Why don't you call her, Princess?" Dad suggested, "Asked her if she want to join us?"

"Great idea Dad!" I said as I took out my phone and called her, but it went straight to voicemail, "That's strange, her phone is off." I added as I put my phone away.

"Maybe she's busy doing something." Dad said

"You're probably right!" I smiled, "Ready for me to kick your butt again at Chess?"

Dad playfully looked offended, "Oh I'm ready! But this time, I'm kicking yours!" He said

"Oh it's on!" I said as we got ready for the second round.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

At The Dot, drinking my Ice Coffee. It look awhile to process my mind that I'm sitting across my former girlfriend as she was drinking her Coffee. We both stole glances at each other, and as I looked at her she didn't seem to change much, except she looked experience as she was wearing her Doctor name pin.

"So Fiona how are you?" Natalie asked, "I see you're now cured! It been 21 years?" she smiled

"Yeah, I got cured 2 months ago." I said, "I heard you're a Doctor! That's great!"

"Yeah, I'm a cancer Doctor." She said, "I really love my job!" she said as I nodded

About 30 minutes later, we both got out of The Dot, "I guess you're pretty busy...I'll go..." I said as I turn to walk.

"Fiona wait!" Natalie said

I turned back, "Yeah?" I asked

"If you have nothing to do now...is it okay if I ask you to help me bring some things in my new place?" Natalie asked, "You don't have to if you want to." she added

"Well I have nothing else to do...sure!" I said as I follow her to her mini van and ride shot-gun. It was a 20 minute ride and the whole drive were filled with silent. We finally arrived, and I was surprised that it was a building filled with Condo Units and we got out of the van. Natalie and I carried two small boxes and head to the elevator. As the elevator hit her floor, I followed her until she stop to her unit. She opened the door and let me in first. I looked around the place...there were some boxes and most of the furnishing were complete.

"Welcome to Casa Granger!" She put the boxes down, "What do you think of the place?" she asked

I put the boxes down, "It's small, but it looks like Paradise!" I commented

"Well I'm the only one living here." She said sitting on the couch, "I just moved back here from Vancouver 3 days ago and unpack, when they offered me to work at a hospital here in Toronto. It's good money, and it's worth it." she added as she gestured me to sit down next to her, "So how's your life Ms. Coyne?" She asked

"My life is okay...the day I woke up...I heard my parents died of a car accident 5 years ago." I said

"I'm so sorry!" She said in sympathy as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Audra's now my legal guardian and I have to go back to Degrassi with her two sons." I said as I also explained the arrangements that Audra's my Aunt and Drew and Adam are my cousins and I'm from New York.

"Ha! Well you do look like you're from New York!" She laughed as I smiled

It was silent for a little while, then I was the one who spoke up, "So since you're living alone in a condo...aren't you going to miss your family?" I asked

"My family?" She asked with confusion.

"Yeah you're family back in Vancouver..." I said, "I heard you now have a family...with a husband and kids."

She took a deep breath, "I don't have a family back in Vancouver." She started, "My family's here in Toronto...I only have a daughter and my husband and I divorced when she was 8." I explained

"Oh...I'm sorry." I said

"Don't be...I was the one that called for a divorced..." She said and continued, "You probably want to know why...it's because I wasn't happy...and all I could think about...is you..." She confessed as I looked at her.

"I-I don't know what to say Natalie..." I said in shocked

"Fi, there wasn't one day that I never think about you...it really broke my heart when you were sick...I know you're mad at me inside that I broke our promise..." She said

"Natalie, it's okay...I understand...I don't want to hold you back from making a family and pursuing your career." I said as I can see tears running down her cheek.

"Fiona...please hear me out...I'm still in love with you!" She admitted, "I know in this case that it feels awkward...you're still a teen and I'm now woman in her late 30's, but I still want us to be together...and I know you still love me too." she said as she hold my hand.

At point I didn't know what to say? But I'm scared of what to say next, I do love Natalie, but I also love Imogen. What about Imogen? How will she feel about this? I feel bad that she has no idea about this and I can't hide this from her.

I took a deep breath and look at Natalie, "Natalie...I love you..." I started saying what's in my heart.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	10. Remember Her Mom Part 2

**Long Chapter, but it's worth reading, here's part 2!**

**Chapter 10: Remember Her Mom Part 2**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

(Continued From Last Chapter)

I took a deep breath and look at Natalie, "Natalie...I love you..." I started saying what's in my heart. "...but it's not the same of how I loved you before." I finished as I see the disappointment on her face.

"You found someone else...did you?" She asked as I slowly nodded, "Well I hope she treats you well...she must be a lucky girl."

"But we can still be friends right?" I said trying to lighten the mood as she smiled and nodded. I smiled back and gently wipe her tears off, "I'm glad you feel that way." Then I looked at the time, "I have to go, Audra wants me home for dinner." I said standing up.

"Wait, before you go, I have something to give you!" Natalie ran inside her room and came out, holding a small brown box.

She gave it to me, "What's this?" I asked as I open to see bunch of letter envelopes, addressing to me.

"Letters!" She answered, "When you were frozen, I would write letters to you about what's happening in my life. If you have time...can you read it?"

"Sure, I will!" I answered as she gave me a big hug.

Then she let go of me, "I can drive you home if you want." She offered

"It's alright, I can walk." I assured

"Okay, well I should get ready for tomorrow night...I'm having dinner with my daughter." She said as I nodded, "Bye Fiona."

"Bye Natalie." I waved as I let myself out of her Condo.

* * *

At home during dinner, I told them about Natalie, "What? Natalie's back!" Audra said with surprise.

"As in for good?" Adam added

"Yeah, I even went to her new condo to help her unload some stuff." I answered

"Wait, what about her family?" Drew asked

"She told me that she has a daughter, who's living with her Ex-husband...so she lives alone." I explained

"She's divorced? I kind of feel bad for her." Audra said, feeling a little sympathy.

"Not only that...she even told me that she still loves me." I said as the three of them dropped their forks and knifes and all eyes were on me.

"She what?" Audra asked

"She told me that she still loves me...and that she wants us back together." I repeated

"Woah! Now that's drama!" Drew commented

"What did you say?" Adam asked "Did you tell her about Imogen?"

"I told her that I found someone else and that we could still be friends." I answered

"How did she handle it?" Audra asked

"She was emotional, but she accepted it." I answered

"At least you guys had closure." Drew added as I agreed

"Yeah, and I'm glad." I smiled, "Also, I'm not eating dinner with you guys tomorrow night."

"Why?" Audra asked

"Because I'm having dinner with Imogen and her Mom at Little Miss Steaks." I explained

"Ah okay, a great opportunity to make a great impression." Audra smiled, "Feel free to take my car!"

"Thanks, Audra!" I said as we continued eating our dinner.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Waiting next to Fiona's locker, I got text...ugh, it's just Natalie. I read her text.

Natalie: "Can't wait to see you for dinner tonight, I miss you sweetie."

As usual, I ignored her text as I see Fiona coming down the halls and approaching her locker. "Hey Fions!" I greeted her with a passionate kiss.

"Hey Immy, how's father/daughter time with your Dad?" She asked as she opens her locker and grabs her textbook.

"It was awesome! I beat Dad at Chess three times in a row!" I answered as she smiled at my excitement, "Also, Dad and I wanted you there, I tried to call you, but you didn't answer." I added as she stood frozen at the moment.

Then she closed her locker and turn towards me, "Sorry, I uh...was busy doing some stuff." She answered

I got a little suspicious because it looks like she hiding something, "What stuff?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Stuff...that Aunt Audra made me do...I mean she had me running errands to keep me busy and I was so busy that...I had to turn my phone off to focus." She explained

Well she at least she explained, but I'm still a little suspicious. But I decided to let it go for now, "So ready for tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting your Mom!" She said excitedly. Even though, I'm not really looking forward for tonight, I understand that Fiona is because I know she wanted to make a good impression with Natalie.

Then the bell rang for class, "Come on let's get to class!" She held out her hand as I laced it with my hand and we walk to class together.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Getting ready for dinner with Imogen and her Mom. I put on a good attire, so I can look presentable. Then I took one last look at myself on the mirror before heading down stairs in the living room.

"Wow! Someone looks good tonight!" Drew complimented as he Adam and Audra are watching a movie.

"Thanks! But is it too much?" I asked as I spin around so they can get a better look.

"No, you look beautiful for Imogen, and yet presentable for her Mom." Adam answered as I took a deep breath.

"Here's my car key!" Audra said as she tosses it to me, which I made a perfect catch on.

"Thanks! Wish me luck guys!" I yelled as I head to the door.

"Don't forget to tell us the deeds after!" Drew yelled back

"Don't worry, I won't!" I sang before closing the door after me.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I arrived at Little Miss Steaks, I got out of Audra's car and waited outside the restaurant. I was about to pick up Imogen, but before I left the house she texted me, saying that she would be a little late because she had to do some yearbook stuff with Eli and Clare and they'll drop her off at the restaurant.

"Fiona?" I turned to see Natalie approaching to me.

"Natalie? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm having dinner with my daughter." Natalie answered, "Actually I'm waiting for her."

"Oh right! So that means I'll get to see her?" I said hoping

"Yeah, I'm highly sure of that." She smiled, "How about you?"

"I'm going to have dinner with my girlfriend!" I answered taking a deep breath.

She slightly smiled, "Oh...I see..." She answered, "Why you look nervous? Are you planning to proposed?" She added as she joked about the proposing part.

"No, it's just that...we're also having dinner with her Mom." I said, "And her Mom doesn't know about me or that I'm coming for dinner. So I need to make a great impression. I don't want her Mom to think I'm some player."

Natalie put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll make a great impression on your girlfriend's Mom!" She said, "I remember the first time my parents saw us together as a couple...you made a great impression and my parents approved you."

"You're right, I guess I have nothing to worry about...thanks!" I said as she nodded

For about 10 minutes, Natalie was still waiting for her daughter, while I was still waiting for Imogen and her Mom. Then I saw Eli's car by the curb and Imogen came out of the back seat. She waved at Eli and Clare before they left.

"Natalie, she's here...that's my girlfriend." I said pointing at Imogen.

"You mean the girl with glasses and pigtails?" Natalie asked with a vague tone as I nodded, "Holy, Crap..." I heard her whisper to herself.

'Holy Crap?' Why would Natalie say that? "Fions!" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Imogen and I approached to her, and surprisingly Natalie followed. I went in front of Imogen and give her a side kiss.

"Sorry if I took so long...Eli, Clare and I need to meet the deadline for the yearbook." Imogen said

"It's alright, it's worth the wait!" I smiled, "So all we need to do is wait for your Mom!"

"Nope, I think you met her while waiting for me." She answered as she eyed at Natalie. Why is Imogen looking at Natalie like she's doesn't want to see her? Have they met before? And what is Imogen talking about?

"Sweetie, I thought we would have dinner...just the two of us?" Natalie said to Imogen.

"Yeah, change of plans Natalie...I invited my girlfriend to come here. So don't you dare make her go." Imogen responded a little bitter.

"She's your girlfriend!?" She said to Imogen, referring to me, as I felt Natalie's tone. She sounded surprised, yet a little hurt for finding out the news.

"Surprised much, Natalie?" Imogen said as she hold my hand.

Then I spoke up, "Okay, I'm confused! Can you guys explain to me what's going on? And why are you two arguing?" I asked as I felt my head pounding a little.

"Fions, this is Dr. Natalie Granger...my mother." Imogen introduced, "And Natalie this is Fiona...MY girlfriend."

Now I'm having a 'Holy Crap' moment too, "She's your...Mother?" I clarified as Imogen nodded

"Um...it's nice to meet you Fiona." Natalie extended her hand at me, pretending that we just met.

And to not make it obvious to Imogen, I played along, "It's nice to finally meet you too, Dr. Granger." I smiled as I firmly shake her hand.

"So let's get inside, shall we?" Imogen gently pull me to the door while Natalie followed behind me.

The hostess put us to our table, Imogen and I sat in one side while Natalie sat across from us. I took a quick glance at my Ex, she looks like she felt awkward and out-of-place, while I was just awkward and nervous with what will happen tonight.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I can replay Natalie's expression when she saw me and Fiona, it was hilarious! Natalie didn't even knew what was coming to her! And when I looked at Fiona, she seemed a little pale, guess she's nervous.

When I looked at my menu, I also looked at Natalie and Fiona, they seemed quiet and both felt awkward when they looked at each other. It's like, I can feel the tension building up between the both of them. I hope Natalie doesn't explode, yet I don't want Fiona to have a panic attack.

So I spoke up, "Mmm...Fions the food looks good here!" I said as I looked at my menu, "Let's order the Steak/Shrimp dish and share since it's big plate...what do you think Fions?"

She didn't respond, so I look up at her and she was staring at her menu with a blank expression, "Fions?" I gently hold her arm.

"Huh? What is it Immy?" She asked as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I said do you want to order the Steak/Shrimp dish and share it?" I repeated

"Um...yeah...sure!" She nodded

Then I looked up at Natalie, "How about you?" I asked

"I'll get the Chicken Pasta Salad." She answered

"Alright, let's order!" I said, "Waitress!" I yelled and put my hand up.

The after the waitress got our order, we had a little chit-chat, "So Imogen, how's your Dad?" Natalie asked

"Dad's fine, he's taking his medication pills...he's still a little forgetful. But I least he didn't forget about me like some people." I responded as Natalie tensed up.

"At least he's fine." She slightly smiled

The rest of the time was just silent until the waitress arrived with our food.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

As we were eating, Imogen and I were feeding each other, and acting a little silly with each other. Then I took a quick glance at Natalie, who was eating her pasta quietly, and didn't look up...she just kept eating. Then I felt guilty because I know she's feeling out-of-place.

"Come on Fions, one last bite!" Imogen begged, holding a piece of steak with her fork.

Natalie looked at us as she just finished her pasta. Then I looked at Imogen, slowly opening my mouth, she put the steak inside, and I bite the fork and pulled the steak off, and chew. "Taste good does it?" Imogen asked as I nodded and swallowed.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

It took us a few minutes to do something else after the great dinner we just ate. When I now felt the energy to do something, I looked at Natalie, "Natalie, Dad said you have a surprise me...what is it?" I asked, not really looking forward to it.

"Okay...um...I was offered a job at Toronto General Hospital, I accepted it, and...I'm moving back here." She answered as I was really shocked, actually I didn't know what to feel at that point.

"So where are you going to stay?" I asked because obviously she's not going to stay in the same roof with Dad, since they're over.

"I'm staying at a condo unit, about a 15 minute drive away from the house. So after work and the weekends I can stop by and check up on you and your Dad." She explained

"That's not necessary Natalie, I can take care of myself and Dad, and not to mention that he has a care taker too." I pointed out

"But I just want to see how you two are doing...I'm still involved." She answered

I let out a heavy sigh, "Fine, have it your way." I said as I drink my water. Then I heard my stomach groaning, I think the steak and shrimp wants to go through me. "Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." I excused myself and rush to the restroom. Realizing I'm leaving Fiona with Natalie. I hate to leave Fiona, but I don't want her to come with me since I know how I do my 'duties' and I don't want to gross her out. Yet, Fiona wants to know Natalie, so I guess now is time for them to get to know each other.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

After Imogen left for the bathroom, Natalie spoke up, "So you're dating my daughter...how did you two get together?" She asked

"We started off as friends when I was 'new' at Degrassi, then we clicked when we kissed at the Degrassi Frostival." I answered

"You must really love her...do you?" She added as I nodded, "I'm sure you'll make Imogen happy...I know you do."

Then I changed the subject, "So you and Louis? How did that happen?" I asked feeling a little jealous.

"It all started when Louis and I went to the same college...and we ended up being best friends, but we were never in love with each other." She answered

"So...how did it end up with Imogen?" I asked getting anxious

Natalie fell silent for a moment, then spoke up, "It was in the beginning of Junior year in college and Louis and I went to a party...we accidentally drank a spiked punch bowl and got drunk...then something happen...I woke up the next day in Louis' bed, next to him...then a few week later I was pregnant...then Imogen came." She explained

"Then why you and Louis got married if both of you weren't in love?" I asked

"Louis' parents got angry when they found out that he got me pregnant. So they forced him to marry me. And when I was three months pregnant with Imogen, Louis and I were officially married until I called for a divorce, eight years later." She explained

Now I understand, Natalie was force to get married, and she wasn't truly happy, "I should apologize, Natalie." I said

"Why? You didn't do nothing wrong." Natalie puts her hand on top of mines.

"Yes I did, I kept you waiting...and I know...you're tired of me...but you kept waiting...for nothing..." I said, "I'm the reason you're not happy."

"No that's not true, I became a Doctor because of you and my career is doing great! And you're dating my daughter, you made her happy...I haven't seen her smile like that since the divorce and if she's happy, I'm happy." She said, "Fi, don't blame yourself, things just happen unexpectedly...that's life."

And all I did is nod and she let go of my hand. I want to make it up to Natalie by letting Imogen get close to her again because I know Natalie is trying so hard to do so.

"I'm back!" Imogen said as she sat back down, "So what were you two talking about?" She asked me

"Oh just chatting with Dr. Granger, to get to know her better." I said

"Fiona, you can call me Natalie." She smiled as I smiled back.

"Okay that's good...so let's get out of here." Imogen said as she hold my hand and helped me up.

Natalie paid for the dinner and the three of us went outside.

"Imogen, I'll take you home." Natalie said

"Umm..." Imogen said, not too sure and turn her head at me.

"Go with her Immy, Aunt Audra, wants me straight home. I'll call you okay?" I said

"Okay bye Fions!" She said as we hug and kiss.

"And bye Natalie, it's nice to meet you again." I extended my hand

She shake on it, "You too Fiona!" She smiled and let go.

Then I waved at both of them before going inside Audra's car and drive off.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Being in Natalie's car with only her felt awkward. Since I'm not close to her, I don't know what to say to her.

"So Fiona sounds like a wonderful girl...I like her." Natalie answered as I was a bit surprised. As in a good way, I didn't think she would like Fiona since I did a 'show-off my girlfriend' move on her.

"She is." I respond, "...and I apologized." I added as it slipped out of my mouth.

"For what?" She said

"For...inviting Fiona without telling you..." I said, yet it felt awkward because it's been awhile since I apologize to her for something I did that was wrong.

"It's alright, I'll admit that I was shocked...I didn't know you had a girlfriend or that you're into girls." She said focusing on driving.

"Well now you know." I answered, and I do admit, she's deserves an apology because she was cool with Fiona and I'm glad she is. Plus, I've been so crappy to her in front of Fiona, so yeah, I'm the big jerk.

Then we arrived at the house and I got out. "Thanks, for the ride." I said

"No problem, I'll come over tomorrow, are you cool with it?" She asked

"Um yeah...no problem..." I answered

"Okay then, tell you're Dad I came by." She said

"Okay...bye" I waved

"Bye sweetie!" She waved back before driving off.

I went inside the house to find the caretaker and Dad watching TV. "Princess! Where have you been? It's late." He asked as the caretaker went to the kitchen to give us privacy.

"I had dinner with Natalie remember?" I answered

"Oh right! I forgot it's tonight!" He recalled, "So how's you're Mom? What was her surprise?"

"She's fine, she has a job here and staying in a condo unit, so yeah she said she staying in Toronto." I answered

"That's great! That's means she'll be here more often for you!" He smiled as I slightly smiled back.

"I hope so..." I whispered to myself when the caretaker came back with popcorn and I started watching what's on TV.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	11. Remember Her Letters

**Sorry for not updating for a while! I was busy, but I'm still continuing this story. Also this chapter is a long one (about 3k) so enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Remember Her Letters**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

After the dinner with Imogen and Natalie, I went straight home. I open the front the door, closed it and lean back, "What a night!" I said to myself and took a deep breath. Then my eyes rolled over to the living room. Audra, Drew, and Adam were there, staring at me and slowly eating their popcorn instead of looking at the TV screen. I guess they wanted the 'deeds' on how the dinner turned out so I just came out and say it, "Natalie is Imogen's Mom!" I blurted

With their eyes wide open, they were shocked, "WHAT!?" They all said at once as Drew accidentally spilled the bowl of popcorn on the floor.

"Andrew! The floor!" Adam yelled at Drew, looking at the messy floor.

"And my popcorn!" Audra added picking all the popcorn on floor, putting it back on the bowl and ate one piece.

"Mom! Gross!" Drew said, looking at her in a disgusting way.

"Hey! You dropped it!" Audra defending herself, "Plus, five second rule...it's still clean." She added as she ate another piece.

I looked at them and they were just arguing about Drew spilling popcorn on the floor, "Hello! Did you guys even hear me!?" I yelled as they all turn to me, "I said Natalie is Imogen's Mom!"

"Sorry Fi! We just got carried away!" Adam apologized and spoke up again, "Natalie? As in your Ex-Fiancée?" He clarified as I just nodded

"Wow that's some drama! Your Ex-Fiancée is your Girlfriend's Mom!" Drew commented with his mouth open in shocked.

"Exactly how I feel!" I said

"What's even more shocking is Natalie? and Weirdo Moreno? I didn't know they were into each other!" Audra said

"They weren't" I said, "Just let me explain..." I sat on the couch and started, "Louis and Natalie went to the same college together and they went to a Frat Party and drank spiked punch and got drunk. Something happen between them both, then Natalie got pregnant. When Louis' parents heard the news, they got mad at Louis and forced him to marry Natalie." I finished as they kind of understand the situation.

"Oh my...does Imogen know about this?" Adam asked, worrying about his friend/bandmate

I shook my head, "I don't think so...but I don't want her to know...it will hurt her. And it's even bad enough that Imogen won't get along with Natalie." I answered

"But what if Imogen finds out about your relationship with Natalie? How are you going to explain to her?" Drew asked

I put my hand on my head, "That's what I'm afraid of...I don't know what to do if Imogen finds out." I took a deep breath, "If I tell her that I dated her Mom, got sick, and was stored in a freezer room for 21 years, and got cured...she won't believe most of it."

Audra put her hand on my shoulder, "I think you should rest Fi...you need it." She said with concern.

"You're right..." I stand up, "Good night guys!"

"Good night!" They all said before I went upstairs and they continued their movie night.

* * *

I went inside my room, changed, then plopped myself to my bed. Then my phone rang, it's Imogen, so answer it, "Hey Immy" I greeted

"Hey, you didn't call back, it's been almost an hour." She said, more of a childish tone.

I couldn't help but smile, "Aw I'm sorry...I got little tired." I answered

"Aw, did I wake you up? I'm sorry." She apologized

"Don't be, I didn't fell asleep yet." I answered, "So how is the drive home with your Mom?" I just hope Immy didn't argue with her.

"It's was okay, she talked about you." She said

I was surprised, "Really? What she said?" I asked

"She said she really likes you." She answered

"Really? She likes me?" I asked more of a surprised, yet I knew Natalie will say that.

"Yeah, I was even more surprised that I hear it coming out from her mouth!" She said

"I'm glad!" I said, "So do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Sure, Dad would really be excited to see you!" She said, I can tell she's smiling.

"Okay, I'll see you." I said

"You too...I love you Fions." She said with full affection.

"I love you too Immy...bye." I said

"Bye!" She said as we both hung up and I charged my phone on my night stand. Then I noticed something on the night stand that caught my attention, it's the box that has letters that Natalie wrote for me when I was frozen. I grabbed the box and put it in front of me on my bed, then open the lid. There were more than a handful of letters in the box. They were filed and organized. I don't know which letters to read, so I decided to go in order. I grab a letter way in the back and took it out from the envelop and unfold it open. I started reading it,

_June 1992_

_Dear Fiona,_

_It's been 2 weeks since you were frozen, I just want to say that I finally graduated at Degrassi! I'm so excited! I'm ready to face college and the real world. But it would have been great if you were here so we can graduate together. So we can toss our caps together and have our first kiss as Degrassi graduates. Just remember that I still think about you. I hope and pray that you'll finally be cured so we can be together again. I love you so much Fiona._

_Love,_

_Natalie_

I wish I could have graduated with Natalie so we can experience it together. All the things I should have done...we should have done together. I folded the letter and put it back in the envelop, then I grabbed another letter and read it,

_July 1992_

_Dear Fiona,_

_It's been a month since you were frozen. I just want to tell you that miss you so much, and I know you're still thinking of me as I still think about you too. This day, this special day was supposed to be our wedding day. It was supposed to be the day where I look at myself at the mirror with my bride dress on, saying to my myself, "It's time!". Then I would walk down the aisle with our eyes connected to each other, with you feeling nervous, which made me smile, then have our first kiss as newly weds. Then we would have our Honeymoon in Hawaii, and make love to each other for the first time. It would have been perfect!_

_I know this letter makes it sound like a "should have", "would have" letter. But it's not it, I just want you to look forward for us getting married and I'll be waiting you. I still have the engagement ring you gave me when you proposed and I'll still have it with me until we meet again and get married. I love you so much Fiona._

_Love,_

_Natalie_

That was supposed to be our plan, getting married, honeymoon in Hawaii, then lose our virginities with each other. It would have been perfect and I would have looked forward to it. I put the letter away and grab another one and read it,

_September 1992_

_Dear Fiona,_

_It's been three months since you were frozen. I just want to tell you that I'm starting University! The people there are very nice and my dorm is awesome! And I'm a Doctor Major! And you never guess who's attending the same University, it's Louis Moreno! But he'll be majoring in both teaching and construction. I'm glad that I at least have some old faces here with me. You know he misses you too, he's been waiting for you to wake up. I know how you feel about Louis, but I just want to let you know that at least someone besides me is still thinking about you and hoping you would be cured and finally wake up. Just remember at I love you so much!_

_Love,_

_Natalie_

To bad Louis forgot about me, but at least he still cared. I'm happy that Natalie got into University. I read few of the letters that talks about the good and bad she faced during college life. And realizing it, I'm glad Louis was there with her. After that, I open this letter and it really caught my attention. I read it,

_December 1994_

_Dear Fiona,_

_It's been 2 years since you were frozen. You'll hate me and get mad at me when I tell you this, but I'm three months pregnant and Louis is the father. I didn't mean to do this to you, it was a mistake. We went to this frat party, drank punch, which we didn't know that was spiked, got drunk, then something happen. I know explaining like this won't make it feel better, but you deserve to know the truth, and I'm so sorry._

_Also, Louis' parents found out, they got really mad at him and forced him to marry me. We got married a week ago, it wasn't a spectacular wedding, it was more of getting married in court, but we were legally married. I just want you to know that don't get mad at Louis he didn't want this to happen too, but you have the right to get mad at me. Louis and I are best friends, and we never love each other more than that. I'm sorry because I feel like I broke our promise and I hope you can find your heart to forgive me. Just remember that I still love you and that I still think of you everyday that you would wake up. Please wake up Fiona, I love you!_

_Love,_

_Natalie_

Realizing I'm crying, I wiped my tears. Natalie told me about this earlier during dinner, and it still hurts, yeah I'll be mad, but I'll never hate Natalie. I'm not mad at Louis, I'm mad at myself that I wasn't there with her. Yet, if I were there and was never frozen, Imogen would not have been born. Few of the letters were about her carrying the baby for the past 9 months. Some were sad, but most were hilarious, I couldn't stop laughing! Then, I came to this letter and I slowly read it.

_June 1995_

_Dear Fiona,_

_It's been 3 years since you were frozen. I just want you to know that a couple of days ago, I just gave birth to a healthy baby girl. You should have seen her, she is so beautiful and so small! Louis said she looks like me, but I doubt it, since her skin tone looks more like him, but her beauty comes from me. Despite everything that happen, I know it's not the baby's fault, so I decided to name her Imogen, the meaning of being innocent, which she is. But I'm scared because I'm afraid of failing her as a mother, I'm afraid of not giving her enough love that she deserves. I wish you were here, you would have been a great mother and role model to Imogen and I'm sure she will love you like how much I do._

_Also, there's something else you should know, the day that Imogen was born was the same day you were frozen, but I wouldn't call it a coincidence. Just remember that I still love you so much and I still think about you. Also, please watch over Imogen, give her strength when life weighs her down. And be her guardian angel and protect her._

_Love,_

_Natalie_

Reading this made me want to see Imogen as a baby and raised her as her role model and mother, but I guess being her girlfriend works the same way. Yeah I need the laugh. I read few of the letters, they were all about Imogen. From her first tooth, her first walk, her first talk, the potty training, from her first day in Kindergarten and the rest of her childhood days. Some were sad when I heard that kids used to pick on Imogen and that she's always the odd one out and never had much friends. But most were happy when she and Natalie would always do everything together and being Daddy's little girl to Louis. After reading almost all the letters, there were only one letter left that is unopen. I took it, open it, and read it,

_October 2003_

_Dear Fiona,_

_It's been 11 years since you were frozen. And things had come towards a down fall lately. Honestly, it's been crappy for the past few months when I had to find work, and Louis is always forgetful, but for the small things. But Imogen was there to make me happy and busy. Yet, things got worse, I don't know what came over me or that I just want to be free, but Louis and I had a divorce and I was the one that called for it. Louis accepted it, but for Imogen, seeing her cry when she heard the news really broke my heart._

_Imogen is only 8 and she's still too young to understand, but to me it didn't feel right to be trapped by marriage with someone you don't romantically love. I still love Louis, but as my best friend. I could have waited to divorce Louis when Imogen is older to understand, but, I know I may sound like a monster to say this, but I just couldn't wait that long, I wanted the freedom really badly._

_When I divorced Louis, it feels like all the weight had just lift off my shoulder. Things got better for me, when someone offered me a job at a hospital in Vancouver, I was excited, I couldn't turn it down, so I said yes. But the only thing that is holding me back is Imogen. I'm not blaming her, she needs me, she needed her mother, she wanted me to stay, she actually begged me to stay. But I just left her, and now she hates me. I just hope she understands why I did what I did, and hoping you would watch over her for me. Imogen really needs her guardian angel to protect her. Just remember that I still think of you and that I still love you so much!_

_Love,_

_Natalie_

_P.S. This will be my last letter to you, I'll be putting this letter and the rest of the letters, I wrote, in a box and keep it safe until you're completely cured and awake. I just hope you'll wake up soon, so I can give it to you and you'll have a chance to read it. Hoping this won't be the end of us, I love you._

Of course, the divorce. Natalie also explained it to me earlier. I feel like it all started because of me and my stupid disease. Imogen may not have realized this, but it's fault that her life is like this. Natalie wouldn't blame me, but I can't help but be angry at myself! Why does this have to be this way!? Why can't things be the way that it's supposed to be!? Why!? AH! My head! It's pounding, I must have think so hard. I need to sleep, I was about to put the letters away, but my head kept pounding and it knock me to sleep...just like that.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I wake up and looked at the time, it's 10:00 am, oh gosh! I need to make Dad his breakfast! I quickly got up, got dress into a casual outfit, fix myself, grab my phone, and rush straight down to the kitchen. "Sorry Dad! My alarm was off and I-" I stopped talking when I saw Natalie pour coffee on Dad's mug.

"Morning Imogen" Natalie smiled

"Um, morning." I said in weird awkward way. I turned to Dad, "Sorry Dad, I'll make your breakfast now-"

"No, it's okay Princess, I've already ate, your Mother made us breakfast!" Dad smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

"Us?" I said with confusion

"Yes!" Natalie said as she gave me a plate with two eggs, four pieces of bacon, and a bagel, "Here go! Your breakfast is served!" she added as she also pour me a glass of orange juice. "Also, I went to your room earlier to turn off your alarm, you needed the sleep since the surprised dinner you gave me." She chuckled

"What surprise?" Dad asked

"Dad, I kind of brought Fiona to the dinner." I slowly admitted

"Oh well I'm sure you three of you had a wonderful time!" Dad smiled

"Of course! Fiona is a sweetheart!" Natalie smiled as I couldn't help, but slightly smile too.

I ended up staring at my plate, "You know Imogen, the food would taste really great if it's in your mouth." Natalie said

"Yeah" I said as I grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite. Then I paused for a moment and slowly chew it.

"Imogen are you okay? You don't like the Bacon?" Natalie asked with concern.

"No, I like it." I said not looking at her and slowly swallowing the Bacon. Eating breakfast that Natalie cooked, brings back a lot of good memories, when she and Dad were still together, when I couldn't get enough of Natalie's cooking, and I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Sometimes I feel like I want to relive this memory and just let it stay that way forever. "Thank you for the breakfast Natalie." I said as I started eating.

"You're welcome Imogen." She said as I can feel that she's looking at me while cleaning up the kitchen counter. "Also, after this you and I are going shopping at the mall!" I was surprised to hear her say that.

"Don't you have work? and how about Dad?" I asked, honestly I really want to do some shopping. I needed some things to buy. But I don't want to bail on Dad.

"It's okay Princess! The care taker will be here with me...I'll be fine!" Dad smiled

"Also, I decided to take weekend shifts off." Natalie said, "So are you game?" she asked as I just finished my breakfast and she took my plate.

"Um okay." I nodded, "But I need to make a quick phone call first." I got up and went to the living room. I grabbed my phone and call Fiona. She didn't answer, I called her twice, she didn't answer again. For the third time she didn't answer, I left her a message saying that I'll be at the mall with Natalie because I'm sure she's about to go my place. I went back to the kitchen and at the same time the caretaker came in the back door.

"Morning Donna!" Natalie greeted Dad's caretaker.

"Morning!" Donna said in a peppy tone, "So are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, Imogen and I are going shopping." Natalie answered as I nodded

"That's good! You two needed the Mother/Daughter time!" Donna smiled, "Don't worry about Mr. Moreno, I'll take care of him!"

"Yes! You two have fun!" Dad waved as I give him a side kiss and I grabbed my jacket. Natalie and I went our way out and about to head to the Mall.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please review!**

**Next chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


End file.
